BoF3: A Wyndian Princess
by mintbaby
Summary: Nina has experienced adventures not normally associated with royalty. Now she experiences one that is usual for her station but... unusual in outcome.
1. The Proposal

.: A Wyndian Princess :.

**Author's Note:** I have always loved the Breath of Fire series by Capcom. I suppose I always will. To show my appreciation to Capcom for the wonderfully entrancing stories and the captivating characters they created, I have written this fanfic. Now while many BoF fans usually pair Ryu with Nina (thank you for writing Katt's Tears, Jason), as an author I have always abhorred the 'easy pairing'. Now this isn't to say that I don't agree the two would make an adorable couple! Ryu would make a grand dragon prince. In _A Wyndian Princess_, I wanted to hold to my passion for writing the not-so-obvious pairings, stories, or what-have-you. So I've concocted this story that pairs Nina with a gentleman she normally wouldn't have met but for the right circumstances...

**_Nina, Ryu, Momo, and King/Queen Wyndia characters property of Capcom(R); Shamus character, and story, property mintbaby_**

One The Proposal 

Princess Nina of Wyndia adjusted her crossed arms as she stood on the open-air walkway between sections of the castle. Short blonde hair stood on end in the breeze, and blue eyes sparkled with a smile. She gave her fairy-like wings an absent flutter in the slight breeze and shifted her slight, petite form. It seemed like only yesterday when she and her friends had returned from their long journey. In actuality, four years had passed. Four long and fulfilling years of learning more about what it meant to be an involved princess of Wyndia. Deeper aspects of the politics. A more intense understanding of the levels of diplomacy involved. Business tactics that contributed to the realm's growth, and of course a more personal involvement with her people. All had been and continued to be an adventure the 18-year-old never regretted experiencing.

Though she did miss Ryu and her friends.

Nina's smile widened at the welcome bombardment of memories. _I should have them over for dinner again. It's been ages._ Nina nodded absently to herself, giving another flutter of her wings before turning and making her way back into the castle.

Her father the king crested the stairs to her room just as she entered through the hall door. "Hello, father," she greeted with a smile. "How did your meeting go?" When Nina's mother crested the stairs directly after, the smile wavered. She studied each of their expressions. "What's wrong?"

The king motioned to a chair-and-table set near the left corner of her room. "Nina, we need to discuss some things."

"All right." Nina made her way to one of the four straight-back chairs and sat on the extreme edge. She daintily clasped her hands in her lap as she raised her eyes to another examination of her parents' expressions.

Her mother moved to sit beside her, taking one of Nina's hands. "You are Wyndia's treasure, Nina."

"As such," the king interrupted, drawing Nina's attention, "it is common for the princes or princesses of the royal line to be betrothed in arranged marriages to benefit the realm."

Nina blinked. Her hands went cold. "A-Arranged marriage, father?" She looked from her father to her mother and back again. "O-Of course I understand," she stated feebly, "I only... I-I didn't know you had... considered one."

Queen Sheila looked to her husband with a pleading expression.

"One had not been. Not until my meeting this evening," the king assured her.

Yet Nina didn't feel very assured. "I didn't know we needed an alliance, father."

"It isn't necessarily an alliance, dear," he offered with a gentle smile. "The joining will greatly benefit Wyndia, of course, but in the area of trade and not of power."

Nina arched an eyebrow. "Trade? I'm to marry a merchant?"

The king scoffed. "No, dear, not a merchant. A mayor."

"Oh!" Nina gasped, immediately covering her mouth. She flushed and lowered her hand and eyes. "I-I mean..."

The king chuckled. "The mayor isn't a doddering old man on his deathbed, dear. I would never put you into a position such as that."

Nina reluctantly smiled as she raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "Thank you, father." She released a deep breath. "When do we meet?" she asked resignedly.

"Next month," the king said. "The betrothal shall be this evening via proxy, as the mayor has already journeyed home to make arrangements for the wedding here. You and an entourage shall travel to McNeil--"

"McNeil?" Nina asked, eyes wide. "Why, Ryu and Rei are from McNeil." The king raised an eyebrow. Nina flushed. "I'm sorry, father. Please continue."

"You shall travel to McNeil in order to meet and escort Mayor McNeil back here."

Nina felt sick. She had heard horrible things about Mayor Neil McNeil of the small farming community. _How can I possible..._ Her duty as a princess of Wyndia had never seemed so... hopeless.

"The wedding ceremony will be held the morning following your arrival," her father continued, "after the mayor and I have settled certain details."

Nina dutifully, if a bit morosely, nodded.

"You had best prepare your wardrobe," he added. "Your mother and I will begin preparations for the ceremony, including the guest list. Do you wish there to be a ball directly afterward?"

"Just a simple affair, father. If you don't mind."

The king nodded and then gestured for his wife to stand. "We will see you this evening for dinner, dear."

"Yes, father."

The king and queen left the room, leaving Nina in a somewhat dazed frame of mind. _A mayor..._ Arranged marriages had been a tradition within her family for generations, the pairings always in the best interest of Wyndia and her people. Nina had known and expected the same, but... _Mayor McNeil?_

Nina sighed.

After dinner, Nina climbed the stairs to her father's office. "Father?"

The king looked up from the papers and ledgers spread across the table. "Nina. Come in, come in." Nina stepped the rest of the way into the office. The king motioned to the chair beside. "What can I do for you?"

Nina absently lowered herself into the chair. "Father, I'm curious. About Mayor McNeil."

The king nodded and leaned back in the chair. "How so?"

"To be honest," Nina began carefully, "and fearing I'll sound a snob, I wondered what small little McNeil can offer Wyndia." Nina stretched a hand toward her father with slightly widened eyes. "I'm not refusing to marry the mayor, father. I only want to understand how I'm helping Wyndia."

The king nodded several times in succession as he regarded his only child. "What do you know of McNeil, Nina?"

"It's a small farming community west of here; in the Yraall Region on the other side of Mt. Myrneg."

The king smiled and then searched the ledgers and papers that littered the table. He drew out a specific collection of them to present those to Nina. "A farming community, yes, though not so small as you would think."

Nina accepted the ledgers and papers and began to scrutinize the numbers listed there. Over the last two to three years the community of McNeil had been steadily growing in crop size and production, dairy production, and especially population.

"The current Mayor McNeil," the king began. Nina looked up from the ledgers. "The current mayor, Shamus McNeil, approached me with a proposal of a contract with Wyndia in order to access our eastern region and utilize our trade routes to the Rhapala Region."

Nina blinked. "Then... Then it isn't Neil McNeil?"

"No," the king assured with a slight shake of his head. "Neither was the proposal his. It was mine."

"But...Why?"

The king motioned to the ledgers in her hand. "Mayor McNeil has done in three years what the previous McNeils could not in their lifetime. He has raised communal health and wealth. He has earned their trust and built it up. This man would be an asset to Wyndia, Nina, and he would be an asset to our family line."

Nina lowered her gaze back to the ledgers and papers as she absently set them aside. She slowly stood, a thoughtful expression coloring her eyes as she turned to go. "Thank you, father," she said absently.

The king watched her as she descended the stairs, and then he released a slow breath.


	2. Betrothed

Two Betrothed 

"Ryu!"

Nina rushed down the stairs of the main square just as an athletic built young man with blue-black hair and brilliant eyes stepped from one of the shops. He turned her direction and smiled, catching her as she threw herself into his arms.

"Whoa!" Ryu laughed, stumbling slightly backwards.

Nina giggled and then held the handsome man and 'dragon' out at arms length. "How are you?" she asked brightly.

"I'm good, Nina. I'm actually spending some time studying with Fahl at the Arena. It's rough, but good."

Nina nodded along with the telling, her eyes shining. "Have you seen Momo yet? Is she doing well?"

Ryu chuckled. "She's doing fine, Nina." His smile lessened somewhat. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Wonderful now that you're here." Nina urged him toward the castle with an arm around his and a bright smile on her features. "You must say hello to father and mother. They will be so happy to see you."

"Nina." Ryu halted, pulling her to a stop and holding her gaze with a serious expression. "Nina, I heard about you and Mayor McNeil."

Nina's bright smile wavered. "Oh?"

Ryu nodded. "Why?"

Nina cleared her throat and lowered her gaze to an examination of her fingernails. "Arranged marriages are common for royalty, Ryu. It's a necessary tradition for--"

Ryu shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Why didn't you tell me before? Because it was McNeil?"

Nina gave a delicate shrug as she sent him a glance. Then she sighed and drew Ryu forward, guiding him to the tables and chairs in the square. She sat across from him and held his gaze. "I remember the stories you told," she admitted. Nina quickly continued, "but the new mayor has made it possible for the community to flourish. Father believes Wyndia would benefit from--"

"I know, Nina. I've been staying with Rei up at the old cabin in Cedar Woods... Well, not for a long time because I've been traveling around, but I still know what's going on." Ryu took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You could have told me."

Nina smiled. "I'm sorry, Ryu." Her eyes brightened with an idea. "Why don't you come with me? Then you can see all the wonderful things that have happened while you've been away." She squeezed his hand. "Please? It will be so nice to travel together again."

Ryu pushed his lips to one side before sending her a smile. "Alright, Nina."

Nina smiled brightly. "Wonderful! This will be so much fun!"

Ryu laughed.

Nina took in a deep breath as she gave a slight flutter of her wings. She sent Ryu a smile, which he intercepted and returned as he walked beside her.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It certainly does." Nina wrapped her arms around his. "Thank you for coming, Ryu. It's comforting to have the support of my friends."

"Sure, Nina. Only..." He sent her a glance. "Only I wish I could stop it. I don't like the idea you being married against your will."

Nina shook her head. "Only father can stop the marriage, Ryu, and even then it would bring disgrace to our family. Agreements have been made. It's a matter of honor."

Ryu looked a little perplexed. "But isn't there more to it than that, Nina? I thought... Well, I thought you're supposed to marry when you're in love. Aren't you?"

Nina smiled as she looked over at her long-time friend. "Ryu, I'm sure the mayor isn't an orc. If he were, why would he take such great care with the town?"

"I'm not saying he's bad, you just don't know him," Ryu told her, matter of fact.

Nina laughed and gave his arm a pinch. "You mean you don't know him. Ryu, give the mayor the benefit of the doubt. Remember when Garr assumed that you wanted to conquer the world simply due to the fact you were a dragon? You didn't, did you?"

"No, but--"

"Then give him the same courtesy."

Ryu smiled. "I never said I didn't like him."

Nina fluttered her wings absently as she chuckled. "You had best be the gentleman I know you can be when I meet the mayor for the first time, Ryu. I won't hesitate to rain flame upon your head."

Ryu chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Nina."

"Good--"

One of the forward scouts arrived at a gallop, reining in their horse a few feet from Nina. She and Ryu both halted.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"The mayor approaches with a carriage for you and your guest. He wishes to give you a tour of McNeil as the caravan continues on behind."

"Oh." Nina looked to Ryu. "I think that would be lovely. Ryu?"

Ryu shrugged.

Nina pushed at him with a scolding expression before changing her focus to the scout. "Return to the mayor and give him my regards and my thanks."

The scout bowed and then galloped away.

Nina faced Ryu with a hand on hip as she wagged a finger at him. "You promised to be on your best behavior."

Ryu sent her an innocent look. "I didn't do anything."

Nina's lips twitched. "That is no excuse."

Ryu shrugged. "I thought it was a pretty good one."

Nina laughed and pushed at him again. "You are as impossible now as then."

Smirking, Ryu then focused to the approaching carriage. "Here he comes."

Nina's smile wavered as she followed Ryu's gaze. A pair of chestnut horses drew a simple, open black carriage with room for four. The driver was dressed in simple livery of black and burgundy.

Slowly releasing a deep breath, Nina tried to staunch the ripple of her stomach as nervousness and a touch of dread made her throat go dry. When the carriage pulled to a stop in front of them, however, Nina received a pleasant surprise.

"Princess? I'm Shamus McNeil." The bright-faced man with the smiling green eyes and unruly shock of auburn curls bowed respectfully. He was dressed in a pair of simple pale-brown trousers with a matching jacket and a pale yellow shirt beneath. He produced a hand. "It's a pleasure."

Nina accepted the hand with a genuine smile. "Good afternoon, Mayor McNeil. Thank you so much for meeting us."

"Please. Call me Shamus or Sammy." He released Nina's hand and presented it to Ryu, still smiling.

"This is a friend of mine, Shamus," Nina offered simply. "Ryu."

"Ryu, a pleasure," Shamus greeted heartily. Ryu accepted the offered hand with a wordless nod of greeting. "Aren't you staying up near Bunyan?" Ryu nodded again, eyebrow raised. "Well, welcome back. I heard you were traveling." Shamus gestured behind to the carriage. "After you, Princess."

"Thank you."

Shamus fell into step beside her. "I hope your journey wasn't too bad. The winds have been picking up again."

"No, it was lovely. Thank you." Nina sent Ryu a glance over her shoulder. He smiled.

Shamus helped her into the carriage and then sat across from her, leaving Ryu the space beside. Nina arched an eyebrow with an absent flutter of her wings. Shamus gave the driver the go ahead, and the carriage turned toward McNeil.

Shamus faced the two friends with an easy smile. "I figure you're both a little hungry after the hike from Wyndia, so I've arranged a quick tour by carriage before heading over to the house."

Nina felt the contagion of his smile and returned it. "I appreciate it, Shamus. Thank you."

His ears colored slightly. "My pleasure, Princess. If you get at all thirsty, let me know. We can stop in at one of the farms and chat over some lemonade."

"I'm fine, but thank you."

Shamus nodded. "My pleasure."

The tour was simple enough.

From Yraall road the carriage proceeded another mile before turning to the right down a fairly recently added main road. Simple yet productive grain fields, dairy farms, and cattle ranches rose on each side. Nina could tell the farms were well cared for, and Shamus spoke of the families as if he knew them each personally.

They turned right again onto a road leading between Cedar Woods and the main part of McNeil on the right. A portion of Cedar Woods had been cleared to make room for more houses, but Shamus was quick to assure Nina and Ryu both that he tried to harmonize with their surroundings as much as possible. In fact, the burned wreck of Ryu's previous home within Cedar Woods had been refurbished with his help before being sold to Rei. Rei had then been 'hired' to tend the woods and plant seedlings where trees had been felled for the building of houses or equipment. Shamus didn't want the natural resource to be depleted.

The carriage turned right again, following the same road that had once gone directly through McNeil. It now went around as well, so as to not wake the people when late-night shipments moved out. Then the carriage moved past the 'commercial' section of McNeil and entered more farmland before turning left and 'heading toward home'. Still more farms and ranches rose on each side, bustling with activity.

As the carriage approached the McNeil house, Nina noticed a partially disassembled brick wall. People continued to work on it, too.

Nina pointed to the wall as she looked to Shamus. "What are you doing there?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm tearing it down. The wall doesn't really do anyone any good as is. So I'm having the bricks salvaged as best they can and making wells and whatnot. I felt caged in with before."

"I think that was the point," Ryu offered innocently.

Nina surreptitiously pinched him. Ryu looked over at her with a silent protest. She ignored him.

Shamus nodded. "I know it. You should have seen the house. Took me nearly two years to get the floor plan straightened out. It didn't make a bit of sense before."

The carriage turned into the main entry of the grounds and halted. A huge dog barked and bounded toward them. Ryu kept Nina back with an arm behind him as he positioned himself in front of her.

"Rufus! Come here, boy!"

Shamus leapt from the carriage with a smile, greeting the monstrous black dog with several vigorous rubs behind the ears, gently chastising him when he would attempt to leap up. Then Shamus turned toward Nina and Ryu, a hand firmly gripping the dog's collar.

"This is Rufus," he offered simply. "Has a tendency to think he's a puppy, but he's getting better." He looked back to Rufus. "Rufus, this is Princess Nina and her friend Ryu. Say hello."

Rufus barked twice and then sat back on his massive haunches to smile up at them, tongue protruding slightly from the left side of his mouth.

Nina moved out from behind Ryu's protection and climbed down. She presented her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rufus."

Rufus sniffed and snorted her hand for several moments before standing and vigorously wagging his tail, tongue lolling even more.

Shamus laughed. "He likes you, Princess."

Nina scratched the black beast behind his ears. "I like you, too," she told him.

When Ryu descended from the carriage, Rufus sent him a peculiar look as his head tilted to one side.

Shamus looked from Rufus to Ryu. "He doesn't quite know what to think about you, Ryu. He'll likely follow you around for the rest of your stay."

Ryu smiled before moving his focus to Rufus.

Shamus motioned forward. "Princess?"

Again Nina moved forward, Shamus falling into step beside her. Ryu and Rufus both trailed behind. "You've done some marvelous things for McNeil, Shamus," Nina praised. "It's wonderful to see."

"Thank you, Princess, but most of it was just common sense. And the people are really the ones who deserve the praise. They've been working hard."

Shamus held the door for her and Ryu both, urging Rufus to hurry up when he lagged behind. Rufus bounded indoors. Then he motioned to the doors on the other side of the carpeted hall. "Did you want a tour now, or after dinner?"

Nina looked to Ryu, knowing that he had less than wonderful memories of the house. "Ryu?"

Ryu slightly smiled. "I'll wait here."

Nina focused on Shamus. "Now would be fine."

"Alright then." Shamus motioned ahead to a door across the front hall and on the left. "Ryu, if you want to head out to the backyard and play with Rufus, just go through that door there. The door there," Shamus added, motioning to a pair of double doors on the right wall, "leads to the banquet hall. We'll meet you there."

Ryu nodded and then looked down to the huge black beast beside him, whose ears immediately perked forward as his mouth closed with a near **click** of attention. Without a word, Ryu motioned toward the doors leading to the backyard. Rufus excitedly barked and bounded around the dragon as they made their way to the escape together.

Shamus chuckled, shaking his head before guiding Nina to the left. "Rufus plays hard."

Nina's smile widened. "Ryu will be fine."

Shamus opened the door for her and ushered her inside. The room held a piano, a collection of game tables and chairs, bookshelves complete with books, couches, and a fireplace on the far wall. Live plants brightened the room with welcome just as the hand-loomed rugs on the floor.

"What a lovely room," Nina exclaimed.

Shamus stood near the door with crossed arms and a small smile as Nina explored it more fully. "My sister helped with the decoration of the house. Wouldn't set foot in the place otherwise. She felt sure I'd ruin the entire building."

Nina returned to his side with a soft chuckle. "I'm sure you exaggerate."

"Not according to Marianne." Shamus motioned to a connecting door on the right. They proceeded toward it. "She says I'm 100 oaf; don't understand a thing about anything except animals and crops." He opened the door to reveal an adjoining library. "I haven't the heart to tell her I'm a good cook."

Nina laughed.

"As you can see, this is a library. Most of the books are left over from Neil's stay, so I plan on going through them and seeing what I want to keep and what gets donated somewhere, mostly the trash barrel I'm thinking."

Nina absently nodded as she fought with the curiosity at his relation to the former mayor. Instead, she fingered a few of the leather volumes, noticed the positions of the overstuffed chairs throughout the room, as well as the window looking out on the backyard. Nina made her way toward it. Ryu and Rufus were playing rough and tumble.

Shamus came to stand beside Nina as she watched Ryu and Rufus tug-of-war and chase and tumble with each other around the yard.

Shamus faced Nina with a serious expression. "Princess?"

"Yes?" Nina answered absently, still watching Ryu with a fond smile.

Shamus cleared his throat, drawing Nina's attention. Then he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Nina's expression held concern as she faced him. "What is it?" she asked.

Shamus' ears pinked when he met her gaze. "Is Ryu..." He cleared his throat again. "I won't go through with this if you're in love with someone, Princess."

Nina slightly smiled. "I've known him since I was a little girl, Shamus. Ryu and I are close friends."

"Oh." Shamus' ears reddened as he looked away.

"Thank you for the thought," Nina offered. He glanced toward her with a smile, and Nina motioned to the door leading out of the room. "May I see more of your lovely home?"

Shamus nodded and gestured for her to go ahead. "My pleasure, Princess."

Because the staff quarters and the bedrooms were on the second floor, Shamus proposed to show them after dinner. Instead, he completed the tour of the lower level and then led her back to the banquet hall. Ryu was inside, leaning back in the head chair with crossed arms.

Ryu stood when the pair entered, and he gestured to the pictures on the walls. "I like these faces a lot better than the other ones."

Shamus raised an eyebrow. "You've been here before?"

"Long time ago," Ryu offered vaguely.

Shamus nodded, accepting the answer easily enough, and looked to the paintings. "These are my close family. Neil McNeil was my 3rd cousin twice removed... or something." Shamus focused back on Ryu with a smile. "The other faces gave me the creeps. I sent them along with Neil."

"Good idea," Ryu agreed, chuckling.

Shamus smiled at Nina before stepping forward to pull out the side chair. "Princess."

Nina returned his smile as she sat. "Thank you."

Ryu moved to sit across from her, leaving the head chair for Shamus. He sat, giving both Nina and Ryu a smile before looking down at a silver bell at his right hand.

He grimaced and took it up. "I hate this thing," he muttered. "Makes me feel ridiculous."

Nina gently laughed and reached out a hand. "Allow me."

Shamus passed her the bell with a boyish smile. "Go for the gusto, Princess."

Nina rang the bell with just enough volume to get the message conveyed that the group was ready to eat. Then she set the bell down with a smile in the boys' direction. "Definitely a lady's realm of expertise."

Ryu and Shamus both laughed.

Nina's eyes twinkled. "You laugh, but you didn't protest when I offered."

"I laughed because I've seen you take down an orc with barely a blink," Ryu said. "You can do whatever you set your mind to."

Nina acknowledged the compliment with a smile and a delicate nod. "Thank you, Master Ryu." She looked to Shamus. "And you, Mayor McNeil?"

"Me?" His ears pinked. "What about me?"

Nina smiled. "You laughed...?"

"Oh. That. Well... uh..." Shamus cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Ryu's smile widened to a grin. "Shamus, she won't bite you... very hard."

Laughing, Nina tossed her napkin at him.

Shamus boyishly smiled, ears still pink as he met her gaze. "I laughed because..." He cleared his throat again. "Because I agreed. You look a sight better holding that infernal bell than I do."

Nina's smile softened. "Thank you."

Shamus held her gaze with a continued smile. "My pleasure, Princess."

There was something in his tone that had Nina believing him.

"Shamus," Ryu spoke up suddenly. Shamus moved his focus to Ryu. "How did you get Neil McNeil out of here?"

Shamus chuckled. "Neil didn't really have a choice. Certain shady characters were looking for him, so my family helped him disappear." He looked back over at Nina. "No one really had the time to dedicate to McNeil because of their own farms, so I asked my father if I could, I'd just turned 20, and he said yes." Shamus' smile widened. "Obviously."

"Twenty," Nina repeated, wide-eyed. "My goodness."

Shamus waved it aside as the staff entered with trays of their first course: salad. "I'd already been foreman of my father's ranch for ages. It wasn't too much different to mayor a town."

Nina arched an eyebrow.

"Not different?" Ryu prompted.

Shamus answered, "It just takes organization," in an absent tone as he offered Nina a serving of dressing.

Nina watched his expression as she accepted the dressing with a nod. Shamus served it for her with a smile before offering it to Ryu. Ryu pushed the salad plate away with a slight shake of his head.

After a moment of silent examination, Shamus motioned for the head waiter.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring some of that pot-roast soup."

The head waiter bowed and left.

Ryu smiled. "Pot roast? I love pot roast."

Shamus' lips twitched upward.

The waiter returned a few moments later with a steaming bowl of broth and meat. Ryu tasted it with an "Mmm."

"Good?" Shamus laughed.

Ryu nodded and took another bite. "Mmm," he said again.

Nina shook her head, eyes twinkling as she focused on her salad.

Dinner and dessert passed quickly with stories of Ryu's adventures with Nina and the others. Amidst the laughter and the suspense, Nina noticed that Shamus didn't offer any tales from his own life. When pointedly asked, he would offer an amusing enough tale of childhood frolics, but then deftly guide the storytelling back to Ryu and the Arena or the Angel Tower or one of the groups' other adventures.

Nina found the fact intriguing.

Plates were gathered but the stories continued, prompted most often by a question from Shamus. Then a clock somewhere within a hall struck a late hour and Shamus guided them upstairs to their rooms, one on each side of the other.

"Good night, Ryu. Princess. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

Shamus gently clasped her hand with a twinkling smile and a respectful bow, and then he made his way back downstairs.

Ryu faced Nina. "I can't believe he's a McNeil."

Nina absently nodded, still staring after him. "Yes. A nice man." She pursed her lips, accompanied by a puzzled frown as she gave a slight shake of her head. Then she faced Ryu and smiled. "Good night, Ryu. Thank you for being here. And for playing so well with Rufus."

"Good night, Nina," he said as he turned away. "See you in the morning."

Nina closed the door behind her, leaning against her hands with an absent flutter of her wings as the frown returned. _Hmm._


	3. Courtship

Three Courtship 

Shamus watched her with an absent smile as she walked ahead of the caravan with her friend. Ryu and she laughed over a shared joke or 'remember when'. _Her wingtips flutters when she laughs..._

Shamus adjusted his seat in the saddle, moving his gaze to his hands and the reins he held. During breakfast she had insisted he call her 'Nina'. Shamus had respectfully declined, saying he would try to work up to it. He just couldn't even think about doing such a thing. _She's a princess of one of the oldest family lines in Wyndia. I'm barely a farmer._ Shamus could still hardly believe her father had suggested the match. _All I wanted was a trade contract! Why would he give me his daughter?_

Shamus heard her laughter again and lifted his eyes. They crinkled at the corners when they focused on her. _Nina..._ Shamus intercepted a smile she sent over her shoulder toward him, feeling his ears flush pink as he returned it. Then he looked away with a clearing of his throat. Any other thoughts couldn't survive the shock of his pleasant predicament.

Shamus felt a sudden brief touch on his foot and looked down.

Nina smiled up at him. "Why don't you come and walk with us the rest of the way, Shamus?"

Shamus returned her smile. "My pleasure, Princess." He dismounted and stepped over to the nearest wagon to secure the horse. Then he moved to walk beside her.

Nina slowed her pace instead of hurrying to walk next to Ryu. "Father will likely want to meet with us once we arrive."

Shamus nodded, holding his hands behind his back as he glanced toward her. Her gaze met his with a smile. Shamus could only momentarily return it, then a serious expression robbed away the smile. "I know," he confessed. "We still need to settle a few things." _And I need to make sure he wasn't joking when he offered your hand._

"Such as?" Her bright eyes widened slightly.

Shamus looked away as he briefly cleared his throat. "Dowry for one. Wyndia involvement with McNeil for another."

"I doubt father will opt to be too terribly involved with McNeil, Shamus. He's quite impressed with how you've managed to help the community flourish in such a short amount of time."

Nina intercepted his sidelong glance with her same enchanting smile. Shamus' ears grew hot as he returned her smile and glanced away again.

"As for dowry," Nina continued, "what had you planned to suggest?"

_What do I offer a Wyndian king for his only daughter when that daughter is Nina?_ "I don't rightly know," he admitted with another quick glance toward her. "Normally I would offer whatever the father needed most. Your father doesn't really need anything."

Nina brightly smiled, and her wings fluttered. "That isn't true. Everyone needs something at some point in their lives. The hard part is discovering what that is."

Shamus returned her smile with an easy one of his own. "Isn't that the truth."

"Did you have any ideas?"

_On the dowry, or on how this could possibly be happening?_ "Actually, I'm expecting a few champion-blood foals this year. Is your father at all interested in horses?"

If possible, Nina's expression brightened to an even lovelier version of herself. Her wings fluttered with excitement. "Father adores horses!"

Shamus smiled. "I'll see about offering him his choice of mares. Maybe I'll throw in free studding for the first five years of our marriage?" Shamus' ears pinked, but he ignored it as he continued to watch Nina's reactions to the statements.

Nina nodded her approval, eyes twinkling as she rested a hand on his arm. "Oh Shamus, he would love that," she confessed.

"Who would love what?" Ryu asked, walking backwards so as to watch and listen to the duo as they very slowly approached.

Shamus' ears burned as he looked away from Nina's face and stepped from her touch. Nina excitedly told Ryu of the intended dowry. Ryu nodded his approval and came to walk on Shamus' other side. Nina moved back to her previous degree of closeness, and Ryu left Shamus no opportunity for escape.

Shamus finally settled into the easy pace with a slight smile, occasionally feeling the breeze from Nina's flutter of wings.

Too soon, Wyndia came into view and the easy banter between Nina and Ryu ceased. The trio halted outside the entry, the caravan moving past to unload.

Ryu stretched out a hand. Shamus accepted it. "It was good to meet you, Shamus." Ryu faced Nina, and she stepped forward to embrace him. "I'm sorry I can't stay."

Nina tightened her arms around him with a whispered, "It's all right, Ryu. Thank you for coming." They pulled back. "Visit again soon. And if you see Momo, tell her 'hello'."

He nodded. "I will." Then Ryu moved off in the direction of the Eastern Wyndia region, Nina waving after him.

Shamus watched her with an absent smile. Friends meant a lot to her, and she seemed to make them easily. _I guess that's what comes from being a princess._

Nina looked over at him, catching Shamus in his new-found hobby. He flushed but held her gaze.

"Thank you so much for allowing him to stay," she said.

"My pleasure, Princess. It was great to finally meet Rei's roommate."

Nina smiled and surprised Shamus by wrapping her arm around his. She tucked her hand into the nook of his elbow and motioned him forward. Shamus struck an easy pace into Wyndia, oblivious to the hustle and bustle as he focused his attention solely on Nina beside him.

"Father insists we have the ceremony inside the castle, but I so wanted it to be in the square." She looked toward him. "Do you mind an outdoor ceremony?"

Shamus wordlessly shook his head.

Nina's smile twinkled in her eyes. "I want flowers and doves and ribbons all over."

"Of course." _Sammy boy, is this girl for real?_ Shamus reached around to cover her hand with his. She didn't fade and Shamus was too embarrassed at what he did to pull his hand away. So he only looked ahead of them. "Flowers are always nice," he continued absently. _I'm marrying a princess? But I raise crops and breed horses..._ "Unless you have allergies."

Nina laughed, and Shamus felt the tickle of the breeze from her wings. He looked down at her with a slight smile.

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps I should create ribbon flowers instead."

"It's your wedding. If you want flowers, you should have flowers..." Shamus' smile wavered. "Though I guess it would be bad to have someone sneezing the entire time."

Nina giggled, nodding up at him as they ascended the stairs of the square into the castle. "Father would be furious."

"And I guess I shouldn't make my future father-in-law angry before the wedding is over."

Nina shook her head with a serious expression, but her bright eyes twinkled. "It wouldn't be recommended, no."

"Then I guess we stay with ribbons."

Nina's eyes widened. "No doves?"

"Only if everyone brings an umbrella or a hat. It's liable to get messy."

Nina giggled again. "Ribbons it is."

Shamus chuckled, examining her profile once she'd turned away. He had heard so many different stories of what to expect from an 'arranged marriage'; of the condescension, the strained pleasantries, and the barely held tolerance. Nina seemed to be making an actual effort to become a friend. She hadn't looked down her nose at McNeil, or his home, or even himself. She laughed at his jokes and offered her own.

Nina looked over at Shamus as she pointed to the bakery on the way to the entrance to the castle. She explained something about it, but Shamus didn't hear anything except the honest interest in her voice. The princess wanted him to know about where she came from. About what happened there. She wanted his opinion. His approval?

"Did you want to taste some?"

Shamus blinked, finally realizing they had stopped outside the bakery doors. His ears pinked. "Oh. Um..." He cleared his throat and looked to the doors. "If we have time." He met her gaze again. She still smiled. "That would be great."

To Shamus' surprise, Nina's hand moved to take firm hold of his own. Then, still smiling brightly, she said "Their berry bread is divine," as she pulled him forward into the bakery.

It was divine. As was the fruitcake, the white bread, and so many others that Shamus felt certain he'd never be satisfied with McNeil cooking again. When Nina looked about to offer yet another slice of something, he shook his head with a chuckle and raised his hands.

"Please. I'm already ruined for Cook's bread, and I've got to save room for dinner yet."

Nina laughed as she set down the tray of breads and cakes to again tuck her hand into the crook of his elbow. "All right," she reluctantly acquiesced. "I suppose father and mother are anxious to see how we fared."

_How do we fare?_ Shamus wasn't quite sure.

The duo entered the castle and made their way to the throne room. Instead of halting and waiting for an audience, Nina gave his arm a gentle tug and led him down specific hallways of the castle to a stairway. Nina began to ascend, but Shamus remained on the bottom step.

Nina looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What is it?"

Shamus cleared his throat and motioned up the stairs. "Isn't that your father's office?"

Nina nodded as she stepped down to stand beside him. "Yes. Why?"

"Well..." He cleared his throat again. "I'd just feel better if I knew that he knew I was coming."

"But he does know you and I are coming."

"I know," Shamus agreed with a slight nod, "but not into his office."

"I go up all the time," Nina offered.

Shamus looked up the stairs and then back to her. "I know that, too. But you're his daughter."

"And you're his future son-in-law," Nina countered with a smile. "Come on, Shamus," she pressed gently, bringing her other hand up to completely encircle his arm. "It's all right. I promise."

Shamus was at a loss to argue with her.

So they climbed the stairs as Nina called "Father, we're here," in a singsong voice that tickled his ears.

Shamus and Nina crested the stairs and turned into the room just as the king stood, stepping toward them with outstretched hands and an eager smile. "Nina. Shamus. Marvelous." He greeted his daughter with a gentle grip of hands and a kiss on the cheek. Shamus received a hearty handshake and a grip on the upper arm. "Come, come. Sit. Shamus. Wine?"

Shamus refused with a simple shake of his head as he and Nina were ushered to the table. Then the king gathered and stacked and organized his papers as he asked on Shamus' health. Shamus didn't remember his responses, but they must have been appropriate for neither the king nor his daughter commented.

Finally, the king sat across from them and folded his hands on the table. "How did you enjoy your journey?"

"Very much, father," Nina volunteered. "McNeil is lovely."

Shamus smiled, his face aglow at the simple statement.

"Shamus?" the king asked, returning his attention to the slightly dazed young man. "What of you? She didn't regale you with too much chatter, did she?"

"Father," Nina protested.

Shamus shook his head, wide eyed. "No, your highness. I don't talk much myself, so it was nice. Her and Ryu shared a lot of good stories."

The king nodded along with the telling before asking, "How did you find each other? Agreeable?"

Shamus' ears burned, but he was saved comment when the king focused attention on Nina first. Who promptly smiled.

"Father, you know very well that Mayor McNeil is a kind and thoughtful gentleman."

Shamus' entire face flushed, and the king chuckled. "Yes, yet now I know you find him to be the same."

Nina's wings fluttered with an accompanying, "Oh Father," as she gave a shake of her head and a slight smile.

"Shamus?" The king drew Shamus' attention from Nina's profile. "Is the match approved? I know you had an initial hesitation."

Shamus flushed darker still, and he felt Nina's gaze on him. "Yes, your majesty, I did, but... But it wasn't because of your daughter. I..." He cleared his throat and forced himself to meet her curious expression. "I'm a simple farmer who happens to be mayor," he explained. "I didn't want to..." Shamus helplessly shrugged.

"Take advantage," the king offered.

Shamus looked to the king again, nodding. "Your majesty, I only wanted permission to trade a little farther than what I do."

The king slightly smiled. "Yes, Shamus, I know. I have every intention of allowing that."

"Then why," and Shamus quickly faced Nina, "no offense, Princess. Please." She smiled with a slight shake of her head, and he again faced the king. "Why ask me to marry your daughter?"

The king's expression softened. "Shamus my boy, you have quite the business mind for a lad of 23. You are also soft-spoken and fair-minded, though you use the facts known persistently to the advantage of McNeil. Not many men your age are as eager to not only hear the words spoken but to listen to what is said."

The king scrutinized Shamus' flushed face. "I love my daughter, Shamus. Though I know I should utilize her beauty and charm to strengthen our borders when war seems so far distant a possibility, I choose to arrange a marriage to a man I believe most capable of caring for her and her people." The king stretched out a hand. "What say you, Mayor?"

Shamus stared at the hand in muted shock, unable to voice an answer through the fog in his brain. Then there was a slight flutter and breeze from his right... Shamus accepted the hand and looked up with a gentle smile. "Do you like horses?"

Nina stifled a giggle.


	4. The Ceremony

Four The Ceremony 

Nina minutely examined her reflection in the gilded mirror within the tent raised in the square in front of the castle. The flowing silk crepe of antique white was appropriately lovely, and the veil of handspun lace had served its time and tradition of age and sophisticated beauty. The gems within her blonde hair glistened with the adequate view of romance and poetry just as the pale pink, yellow, and white blossoms whispered of innocence and purity.

Nina looked a lovely and entrancing bride.

The only item Nina lacked was an emotion of pleasant nervousness or bated expectation. Nina didn't dread the prospect of walking down the aisle to her betrothed, but she did miss her girlhood fantasy of an expected emotion.

Nina sighed and turned away from the mirror, making her way to the tent opening to look out. Shamus stood quite still near the minister looking only at something he held within his hands. He didn't move; he didn't fidget with his custom-tailored tuxedo; he didn't look toward the tent. There was something almost... awe-like in his expression. Disbelief even.

Nina reluctantly smiled. She liked Shamus McNeil, and she counted that a definite blessing. It would make married life easier. Perhaps even similar to her own parents' accumulated fondness. If she couldn't have her romantic dream, at least she could count on his friendship.

Releasing the flap of the tent's entrance, she stepped back with another sigh and smoothed her gown to wait for her father.

Shamus stared in silent wonder at the rings he held.

As a young man barely able to understand what 'relationship' meant, he had told himself he wouldn't take this road. Arranged marriages had caused too much heartache and misery for his brothers, his sisters, and even his parents. The marriages had only one goal, get more land/power/money in order to protect the family. True, his close family hadn't pursued power and wealth as their further distant relatives, but it had still been a goal.

Now he had agreed to an arranged marriage in order to... _get more?_ Shamus almost cringed. He hadn't ever wanted that to be a condition of a marriage.

Shamus tightened his hand around the rings, clenching his jaw to keep from walking away. The king had said their marriage would be for Nina's future. For the future of her people. Yet the thought didn't settle his conscience. He still felt as if he took advantage of the situation. Like a McNeil would. Like McNeils had.

The wedding processional began, and Shamus slowly opened his hand again. Two rings. One small and lovely resting upon the other so large and simple. Shamus released a slow breath. He wouldn't take advantage, but he wouldn't turn from his responsibility either. He had agreed to the marriage, and he would stand firm in that decision. He would do his best by her and her people. He wouldn't take advantage, but he would be honorable in his duty.

Shamus lifted his gaze, and his breath caught in his throat at the vision that approached; wings slightly fluttered as the breeze tickled the wisps of dress, veil, and flower petal. Shamus swallowed hard. _Sammy boy, what in the world..._

The vision of white halted beside him, veiled eyes meeting his gaze. Shamus gave a slight smile, vaguely hearing the ceremony begin with histories and duties and honors listed. All he could see were the slight hint of eyes and mouth. All he could hear were the soft words spoken and repeated. Then the rings given, the hands clasped, and the veil lifted by her father.

Shamus released a slow breath, almost shaking his head in disbelief of the face behind: Princess Nina of Wyndia. _Wife..._ Shamus tightened his hold on her hands and leaned forward to place a hesitant kiss on each cheek. When he straightened, the crowd roared.

Then Nina smiled and Shamus didn't hear the crowd for the roar in his own heart.

Nina sent Shamus a peek from under her lashes. He stared out the window of their carriage as it took them back to McNeil for another reception. Silence had been her only companion on the way, and he hadn't even glanced toward her. Nina slightly frowned as she moved her gaze to the scenery outside. He hadn't seemed agitated or upset before or after the ceremony. A little distracted, but understandably so. After all, he had just married a complete stranger. Thinking back to the previous day and the dinner and the planning of the ceremony that would follow, Nina still didn't recall anything said by her or him that hinted at any hard feelings. Of course, Shamus didn't look to be upset. Only distant.

Nina released a sigh and felt his glance. She turned her head to intercept it. "Is there something wrong?" she asked gently.

Shamus gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'm thinking about things. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Can I help?"

"No." Shamus' ears pinked at the quickness of the reply. "I-I mean, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Are you certain?" she pressed.

"I..." Shamus cleared his throat, glancing occasionally away.

"Shamus?"

Shamus released a quick breath, looking again to her face as his expression relaxed into a smile. "Can we wait 'til we get home?"

"Of course," Nina assured. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Shamus reached out to cover her hand as it rested in her lap. "I'm doing that myself, Princess."

He gave her hand a squeeze before pulling away with a clearing of his throat and a reddening of his ears. He looked away.

Nina smiled slightly. "You do realize it's all right to hold my hand, Mayor McNeil?"

Shamus' lips twitched as he stared down at his hands. He lightly rubbed them together. "I know." He glanced up at her. "I just want to give you a chance to get used to me a bit before..." He self-consciously rubbed at the back of his neck. "Or maybe it's the other way around?"

Nina's smile widened. "I guess life as a princess has made me a little too forward."

Shamus met her gaze. "I didn't mean that, Princess—"

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners as she said, "Please, Shamus. Call me Nina."

Shamus' mouth clicked shut, and he looked back down at his hands.

Nina's smile faded to concern. "It isn't disrespectful to call me that, Shamus."

He cleared his throat. "I'll try... Nina."

Her smile returned. "That sounds much better, and Shamus." She reached out to take hold of his hand. He looked up. "Be yourself. I've met many unique people in my adventures with Ryu and the others. Very little will shock."

Shamus' expression relaxed. "You don't know me much yet, so I won't hold you to that, Pr— Nina." He finished the statement with a boyish smile.

Nina laughed and gave his large hand a squeeze before releasing it. "I'll tell stories of Rei and Ryu to prove it. I seriously doubt yours will rival them."

"Maybe," Shamus said vaguely.

Nina's eyes twinkled. "Very well. I accept your challenge. Each evening we'll exchange stories. If I shock you, you have to tell an extra story. Vice versa, of course. Does that sound fair?"

Shamus' smile was slight, but his expression showed a twinkle. "Not really."

"Oh? Why, pray tell," she asked, eyebrow arched.

"Because I'm a farmer and you're a princess."

Nina crossed her arms. "That is no excuse."

One of his lips twitched. "Because you traveled the world with a dragon?" he attempted again.

Nina softly chuckled. "Good try, Shamus, but I know too much about children's active imaginations."

Shamus pointed toward himself, eyes wide. "You think I would dream up a dragon and an evil goddess and an entire city of machines?"

Nina nodded, still smiling.

"Me?" Shamus pressed.

Nina laughed. "Oh Shamus, don't try to pull the wool over these eyes. I can see the vision you've set into motion for McNeil. That vision took imagination; a desire to dream for greater things." She shook her head, and her lips danced with laughter. "There is no way you can convince me you haven't the ability. I won't believe it."

Shamus' hand lowered. "Thanks for that, Princess."

Nina raised a finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Nina."

His face softened into a smile. "Nina."

"Much better." She punctuated the statement with a soft giggle, which was interrupted by the jostle of the carriage as it came to a stop. "Oh. Are we here?"

Shamus opened the door and stepped out. "Yep. Home sweet home." He faced the door of the carriage and bent to fold down the step. Then he presented his hand. "Mind your step," he warned as she slipped her hand into his.

Nina gathered the folds of her dark rose traveling gown, worn upon her mother's insistence, and stepped down. Once she had set both feet firmly on the ground, Shamus released her hand. Nina nearly took it back again, so as to help him... acclimate to married life; instead, she smoothed her dress and took in a deep breath of the late afternoon air. It tasted wonderfully fresh, and it brought back memories of her adventures with Ryu, Rei, and the others.

Nina focused her attention on Shamus, who examined the road at his feet with hands behind his back. "Do you have time to walk before the reception?"

Shamus briefly looked to her before pulling something from his pocket. Nina's eyes widened. _A time-piece?_ She had never seen a time-piece that small before, but she kept herself from embarrassing him by asking about it.

"Not really," he told her. He tucked the time-piece away and met her eyes with a slight smile. "But we could be late. I mean, we are the couple of the hour."

Nina returned his smile. "We are, aren't we?"

Shamus presented his arm and then led her into the mansion's renewed gardens. Nina breathed deep of the scents and fragrances it held, closing her eyes to completely experience the soft sounds within. She adjusted her hands around his arm, a smile tickling her lips. The garden was refreshingly calm and silent. The past month had consisted of days and weeks of fittings, flowers, dresses, questions, and demands upon her person that had nearly cost her any remnants of sanity. It felt nice to be away from the voices and the people and the measuring gazes.

Nina sighed again. "This is nice," she said softly. "No people. No attention." She absently nodded. "Yes. This is very nice."

A hand covered hers, hesitant, just as in Wyndia. Nina liked the simple touch. It almost seemed to encompass friendship and comfort. Security. Yet another reason she liked Shamus. He was a rock. Well, he gave her the impression of one anyway.

"Yeah," he admitted in a low voice. "I usually wander around here after a bad day. Helps keep things in perspective. 'Course, I wander around here after a good day, too. Makes things look better."

Nina gently smiled, opening her eyes to send him a glance. He stared ahead, so she examined his profile. It was a nice profile. Healthy. Rugged. Innately smiling... almost. A very nice profile.

"Princess?"

Shamus' tone sounded so preoccupied and hesitant that Nina decided against correcting him the title. "Yes?"

Shamus cleared his throat, and his hand slightly tightened on hers. "I'm going to give you your own room."

Nina arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Shamus nodded, and he glanced toward her to immediately look away again. "Like I said before. I want to give you a chance to settle in."

Nina continued to scrutinize his profile. "I appreciate the thought, Shamus, but we're marr—"

"Yes, I know," Shamus said as he met her gaze. "I know we're married. I know that it's okay to share a room. I know it is, but..." He pressed his lips together and looked away again. "You don't know me from... from Loki, Princess," Shamus continued softly. "Just because we're married doesn't mean you know me any better. I can't..." He met her gaze and gave a slight shake of his head. "I can't take liberties just because you're my wife." He shook his head again. "I won't."

Nina had an inkling this had bothered him awhile. She gave him a reassuring smile. "All right. I'll have my own room."

His green eyes darkened. "You... You're not angry?"

Nina gently laughed. "Why would I be angry, silly?" She pulled him forward with a slight tug on his arm, and her hands nestled deeper within the crook. "It will be as if... no, it won't be like that at all. Oh well." Nina laughed again. "It seems father has put the cart before the horse and now the horse wishes to woo the already hitched cart."

Shamus' ears burned as he stared ahead.

"Oh I'm sorry," Nina said guiltily. "I don't mean to tease you. Really I don't. I..." Nina's lips twitched. "I've never been wooed before. It sounds as if it might be fun."

Shamus cleared his throat. "I don't know anything about wooing, Prin— I mean, Nina. I just... I just don't want..." He released a quick breath. "You should know me better before sharing anything."

Nina smiled at the ground. "Thank you, Shamus."

He looked down at her. "For what?"

Nina halted and met his gaze. "For being yourself." She removed her hand from his arm to touch his chest with a single finger. "For being true to your heart."

Shamus flushed while giving her a sheepish smile. "Oh."

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners as she gathered up his hands. "I believe we will be great friends, Shamus, and that's a blessing I hadn't expected in my husband."

His smile faded, and he squeezed her hands. "You deserve more than that, Princess."

"Love?" Nina queried.

Shamus nodded.

Nina released his hands to again wrap her arms around his. They stepped out into the greenery. "Yes, well... Love seldom comes into arranged marriages. Fondness is the best we Wyndian princesses expect. Like my mother for my father." She gave a delicate shrug. "What is love anyway? A fleeting emotion. A whisper."

Shamus watched her profile in silence.

After a moment, Nina lifted her gaze to give him a reassuring smile. "A budding friendship will be enough, and certainly longer lasting."

Shamus examined the expression in her eyes a moment before looking away. "I'll try to be a good friend, Nina."

Her expression softened. "I know you will, and I'll try the same."

Nina looked away, the smile drooping a touch. While Nina didn't realize the change, her escort did.


	5. Shamus McNeil

Five Shamus McNeil 

Shamus cleared his throat as he stood outside Nina's door. He held a simple yellow flower in his hand and was at his wit's end to think of an appropriate statement to give with it. _Sammy boy, you might as well give up. You aren't a poet._ Shamus gave a slight shrug and reached out to knock on the door.

"One moment," came a muffled reply.

He cleared his throat again, adjusting his hold on the flower as he shifted weight from one foot to the other. _I can't believe I'm doing this—_

The door opened to reveal his bride. She had dressed in black leggings, a multi-colored band of ribbons in her short-cut hair, and a dark blue top that settled around her slim hips. Her eyes twinkled with her smile and Shamus' breath and words died.

"Good morning," she greeted. Her eyes focused on the flower and widened as she looked up. "For me?"

Shamus mutely nodded, sending her an uncertain smile as he presented it to her.

"Oh how lovely. Thank you." Nina took the offered flower, touching it briefly to her nose. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the aroma. Then she refocused on Shamus. "It smells divine."

Shamus swallowed hard, jarring loose the attraction and the fear so that he could speak. "If you like, I can have perfumes made from it."

Eyes wide, Nina's parted with surprise. "Could you?"

Shamus nodded, and then he smiled. "We could call it 'Princess Nina'."

Nina laughed her unique melody with a slight flutter of wingtip. "Please don't. Call it something romantic and lovely."

_In for a penny, in for a pound..._ "I thought I did," he offered, in what he hoped to be an innocent tone.

The response from Nina was an opened mouth and a collection of blinks as she stared up at him. Then her face brightened with another smile. "Why, Mayor McNeil. You flirt."

Shamus' ears reddened, the only necessary confession, but he didn't look away from her eyes. "No, I don't," he denied with a shake of his head. _At least not very well._ He almost grimaced.

She wrapped an arm around his and led him toward the stairs, bringing the flower once more to her nose. When Nina lowered it, she whispered, "I remember the last time a charming gentleman gave me a flower."

Shamus looked away, and this time he did grimace. _Ryu? Rei? How can I compete with them?_

Sighing, Nina slightly shook her head. Then she looked over at Shamus. "Thank you for the flower," she said softly.

Shamus released a silent breath before gazing down at her. _It didn't go the way I wanted, but..._ "My pleasure, Nina."

She looked away, absently adjusting the placement of her hand within his arm. "What do we have planned this morning?"

Racking his brain for something that would bring a smile-- His expression brightened, but he kept his tone matter-of-fact. "I need to check on the mares who are nearly ready to foal, make sure they're doing alright and things like that. I could use your help with the wee ones. They have a knack for getting in the way." Nina looked over at him with a slight smile. He intercepted it with his best attempt at innocence. _I can't believe I'm doing this..._ "Or you can wait here," he offered, "and then we can go together to visit the different farms and ranches, so you can say hello."

She nodded. "That would be lovely. Might I do both?"

Shamus smiled. "Sure can."

"Could we take breakfast with us?"

_A picnic!_ Shamus grabbed at the idea with a near snap of his fingers. Instead, he simply nodded and said, "I could go tell Cook right now. Did you want to meet him?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before he enfolded her hand with his and led her toward the kitchen off to the left of the dining hall. "He used to cook for Neil and decided to stay on with me once Neil left. I'm glad he did. He's a great cook."

"Yes, he is."

Shamus pulled her into the kitchen, forcing himself to continue to hold her hand once they had come to a stop. "Ed, did you want to meet my wife?" _Did I just say that?_ "Nina," Shamus said as he looked from cook to new bride, "this is Ed."

Ed stood about 6 feet tall with the usual white 'cook' uniform. He was a hefty individual, but only because he loved food.

Nina smiled. "Hello, Ed. It's nice to meet you."

Turning from the stove, Ed doffed his white cook's cap. "Princess. What can I do for you?"

Nina met Shamus' smiling eyes, who then shifted his focus to Ed. "Could you make a quick brunch picnic? We're going to the pasture to check the foals."

"Sure thing. Will you be coming back for lunch?"

"No. We'll be traveling around the different ranches and farms. Probably stop in and have lunch with Rei."

"Dinner?"

"Maybe." Shamus smiled wider. "Sorry, Ed. I'm playing things by ear today."

Ed returned his smile. "It's okay, Shamus. I'll make some dishes that are good cold, just in case."

"Thanks. And the picnic?"

"Give me by the time your carriage is out front."

Nina's hand tightened on his. "Actually," Shamus said without looking, "we kind of wanted to walk. We'll be outside in the garden walking around. Just let us know when it's done. I'll come and get the basket."

"I'll have one of the boys bring it out front."

"Thanks, Ed."

Shamus drew Nina back out into the main hall, then they made their way toward the front entrance to exit the double-doors and descend the stairs. At a thought, Shamus' smile wavered. He looked to Nina. She quietly studied the ground at her feet. He cleared his throat. "Prin-- I mean... Nina?" She looked up to meet his gaze. "I guess I should have asked about all that stuff. The walking and the picnic?"

"It's all right," she assured, her lips tilted upward in a smile. "In fact, it felt nice to not need to think. A month of planning the wedding ceremony certainly dulled that shine."

_Whew..._ "Yeah. I guess it would. Well, just tell me if I ever trod all over you. I've been a bachelor a while, you know."

"Yes. And Marianne says you're an oaf."

Shamus grinned at her, something he hadn't done for years. "Remembered that, did you?" Nina giggled with a slight shake of her head. _Okay. This is good. She's laughing. Keep at it, Sammy boy. Keep at it._

"I'm glad she came to the reception," Nina continued. "It was great fun to meet her, though I don't believe any of those horrid bad habits she confessed of you."

"Bad habits? Like what?" He swallowed hard. _When did Marianne get her alone?_

"I refuse to give them the attention." Nina glanced toward him, and Shamus could swear he saw a mischievous twinkle.

"And you want to see if I actually do them," Shamus accused with a smile and laugh.

Nina giggled. "Guilty as accused."

"Well, this isn't fair," Shamus protested. "I'm painted less than charming, sabotaged by my own sister, and you're just as perfect and lovely as when I met you." _Hey, not bad._

This time Nina laughed. "Please, please. No pedestal, Shamus. No pedestal."

"Oops. Sorry." Shamus grinned down at her. "Need some help getting down from there?"

Eyes crinkled at the corners with her smile, Nina met his gaze. "I'll manage. Thank you."

"Mayor McNeil?"

Shamus looked over his shoulder toward the house. "Oh. Lunch." He released her hand and stepped toward the house. "Be right back."

"That was quick," Nina said. "I hardly had time to enjoy the garden."

_Uh-oh. Possible problem._ Shamus halted and turned. Nina peered toward the far left of the garden. _Gazebo. Right._ Shamus bit his lip and looked back to their brunch. Then he rubbed at the back of his neck and shook his head. _Fruit tree. Gazebo._ He nodded and moved back toward Nina. She looked to his hands for the basket and then met his smiling gaze with an expression of puzzlement.

He motioned to the left. "I forgot to show you the gazebo yesterday."

The picnic was instantly forgotten.

Nina smiled and pointed to the left of the garden as she fell into step beside him. "Is that what I see over there in the corner?"

"There's a really nice plum tree beside it, too. You could have some for breakfast, if you like plums." _Hopefully she likes plums._

"I don't believe I've ever tried a plum."

Shamus blinked and moved his focus to an examination of her profile. She looked eagerly ahead toward the gazebo and the plum tree beside. "You've never had a plum? How... You're a princess. How can you never have had a plum?"

Nina met his gaze, her face still bright with expectation. "I don't know. Where do they most often grow?"

"We've just recently planted a grove near Cedar Woods, and I know the soil and climate is perfect for them."

"I don't remember seeing them in Wyndia," she observed. "Perhaps it's too dry?"

Brows lowered in a frown of concentration, he looked away. "Hm. Let's see. You're on the other side of Mt. Myrneg. Maybe the soil's too sandy? I should scope it out and see if we could plant some groves or vines. That would be great... Although maybe the idea of ranches would be better? I should talk to the king about it. Seems to me I saw some prime spots." Shamus heard a slight laugh and a flutter. His ears pinked as he looked down at his bride's smiling face. He sheepishly smiled.

"I never knew such intense concentration could be so adorable," she confessed.

Shamus' face flamed, and he looked away with a clearing of his throat. _Adorable? That's good... right?_

"And Marianne insists your distractions to be a bad habit," Nina continued. "I don't believe her."

_That's definitely good... unless she's teasing._ Shamus nearly threw his hands up in frustration. He was beginning to understand why he had never married.

"Oh my goodness," Nina breathed. A flutter accompanied the whisper. "This is lovely."

The gazebo was fashioned of polished stones he had transported from Mt. Myrneg. It had taken nearly a year to have them smoothed and polished for the columns and the steps and floor. The roof of the gazebo was white-washed cedar, now more green than white due to the ivy that had spiraled up the columns.

Shamus smiled as he followed Nina up the steps to the center of the gazebo. He had always wondered why he took the time with it. Now he knew.

"Shay..." Nina breathed, slowly lowering herself onto one of the carved cedar benches.

Shamus' smile vanished as he watched Nina's expression, but she continued to view the gazebo with wide-eyed wonder.

"Shay, this is spectacular."

_Shay..._ Swallowing hard, Shamus turned away, resting one fist on his hip while the other hand rubbed at his neck.

"Is that the plum tree?"

Shamus gave a slight flinch as he looked sharply to his right. Nina stood beside him while pointing to a tree with deep-purple foliage just outside the gazebo. "Yes."

Brightly smiling, Nina turned to hurry down the steps of the gazebo and around to the side. Shamus watched her, his lips lifting upward as he moved to lean against one of the columns. He crossed his arms, viewing each expression as she reached for a plum, plucked it free, and then examined it with sight, scent, and touch before cautiously raising the deep purple fruit to her rose lips. She hesitantly bit into the juicy meat, wrinkling her nose at the initial tartness of the skin. Then her tastebuds experienced the mild sweet of the meat within and her eyes widened. Shamus shook his head with a growing smile as he adjusted his crossed arms.

"Mmm. This is delicious. So juicy, too." Nina met Shamus' smiling gaze with a serious expression. "Could I pick some for our picnic?"

"Go ahead."

Nina smiled and then lifted the lower portion of her blue top to act as a carrier for those lucky plums chosen to grace their picnic. Whenever she reached for a plum, a hint of midriff would be seen. Shamus cleared his throat and kept his gaze carefully away; sometimes he even had to close his eyes to keep from glancing. Finally, he gave another clearing of his throat and straightened from the column to turn away.

"Ooo. These must be divine with whipped cream," Nina reasoned.

He made his way down the steps and to her side. "They make a great spread on cakes or sweet breads, too."

"I imagine so," Nina agreed, wide-eyed. She retrieved another plum for her stash before falling into step beside Shamus as he moved again toward the house. She bit into the plum with an "Mmm," and actually slurped some of the juice.

Shamus chuckled while glancing over at her. "I'll make sure you get plum spread with your breakfast every morning."

Giggling, Nina sent him a sidelong glance. "Thank you."

They made their way to the porch where Shamus took up the basket, and then they struck out down the main jog from the mansion grounds, Nina still holding her treasure trove of plums. Shamus settled into an easy pace beside her, enjoying the sight and sound of her nibbling on each one. She didn't look anything like a princess walking along with her shirt full of plums, her fingers sticky from the juice, and spitting pits a good distance off to the side. If anything, she looked at home and at ease. At total and complete peace with where she was and who she was with. Shamus couldn't help but feel his attraction grow.

Nina licked some plum juice from her fingers and looked over at Shamus with wide eyes of interest. "Did you want one?" And she immediately retrieved one from her trove.

He took the presented plum with a slight smile before tossing it up into the air and catching it in his mouth. Then he ate the meat away and spat the pit a good 10 feet down the path.

"Rei would be jealous," Nina informed.

"Nah." Shamus accepted another offered plum and did the same as before. "What's so special about having a big mouth?"

Nina's smile blossomed to a laugh, and Shamus knew he hadn't ever heard a sweeter sound. He released a slight breath as he studied the ground at their feet, hands tucked safely away from their temptation. _Yep, Sammy boy. You've done yourself in good this time. A country yokel married and in love with a princess._ Shamus shook his head.

"You mean you only want two?"

Shamus looked toward Nina with a "huh?"

She held out a plum. "I offered another and you shook her head." Nina smiled. "I'm afraid if you don't accept this one you're liable to miss a further opportunity."

Returning her smile, he enfolded her hand in his and gently pushed it back toward her. "I can always pick more."

"Are you certain?" she asked, eyes wide. Then her eyes crinkled at the corners and she giggled as she looked to her depleted stash. "I'm afraid I've made a glutton of myself."

Chuckling, Shamus released her hand. "I didn't notice, princess," he said gently.

Nina lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. "Shay, do stop calling me 'princess'," she said with a laugh. "It sounds ridiculous. You're my husband. You shouldn't address me by my title."

Shamus flushed and looked away, not sure how to confess that he hadn't. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," she soothed. To his surprise and pleasure, she took hold of his hand. "It'll take time, I guess. I'll try to be more patient."

He cleared his throat. _Sammy boy, you know you like calling her that. You better 'fess up or you'll never get to._ He cleared his throat again. "Nina, I... uh..."

"What's the matter?" Nina prompted, closely examining his profile.

He glanced toward her and immediately away. "N-Nothing. I just... I like calling you... that."

"Princess?" she asked, surprised. "But why?"

Shamus gave a slight shrug. "I just do."

"Oh." Nina changed her focus from his face to her stash of plums. "Now I feel a little ridiculous for making such a fuss."

Halting, Shamus' hand tightening a little on hers as he faced her. Hundreds of words crashed together in his brain, but he couldn't grab a complete sentence. Finally, he released a quick breath and said, "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

Nina raised her eyes. "Of course you should. How else are we supposed to become friends unless we talk to each other about things."

As he continued to look into her bright blue eyes, he could feel his stomach flip and his throat tighten at what she'd said and what it would mean if he confessed. Shamus swallowed hard, including the words he wanted to say, and released her hand to start walking again toward the pasture. Nina hesitated before hurrying to walk beside him.

"Do you need to talk about something?"

Words and thoughts wouldn't come as Shamus gripped his hands behind his back.

"What did I say?" Nina pressed, and her tone actually sounded concerned. "Shamus?"

Shamus halted and faced her. "Call me Shay," he said quickly. "I like it."

Nina blinked and Shamus flushed. He looked away with a clearing of his throat. _Idiot..._

"Is that--"

"No," Shamus said, shaking his head. _Let her finish her sentence!_ He rubbed at the back of his neck without meeting her gaze, tightening his hold on the picnic basket. "Sorry."

"It's all right. I can be a little short myself when I'm troubled."

_Does she have to be so understanding all the time?_ Shamus released a deep breath as he looked over at her. She blinked up at him with slightly wide eyes, and he could see the concern. Shamus reluctantly smiled. "Don't mind me, Nina. I'm an oaf."

Mouth dropping open, she sounded a slight gasp. "Shamus McNeil," she whispered, and she shielded her mouth with her free hand in mock horror. "You said a bad word."

Shamus laughed. Then he wiped the smile from his face as he glanced furtively over his shoulder. He refocused on her with twinkling eyes, noticing how hers sparkled like the best gems he'd ever seen. "Don't tell Marianne," he whispered, leaning slightly forward.

Nina slowly shook her head, and her slight flutter of wing confessed her withheld laughter.

Serious expression melting to a smile, he guided her forward again with a soft touch to her back. "Really, Nina. I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out what's okay and what's not, and I guess it's making me a little crazy."

"I completely understand," Nina assured as she sent him a reassuring expression. "If there's any way I can help..."

Shamus' lips twitched upward. _Tell me exactly when I can say—_ "Thanks. I'll remember that."

Nina reached out for his hand and slipped hers into it, giving it a slight squeeze. "Just promise that won't be the furthest step you take. Remembering I offered and actually asking are two different things."

"I can tell you've had this conversation before," he commented, his lips twitching upward.

Nina flushed. "Yes, well..." She cleared her throat with a delicate melody of sound. "I'm not overly proud of it, but yes."

After a moment of silent scrutiny, he carefully asked, "What happened?" while wondering if it was too much too soon.

Nina adjusted her hold on the stash of plums within her shirt as well as on his hand. "I'm afraid I acted a bit of an orc with one of my friends while not taking my own advice."

One eyebrow twitched upward. "Come again?"

Sighing, Nina finally looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes glimmering. "While paying a friend a visit, I decided that she shouldn't be alone anymore; that she must have secretly been miserable in her tower by herself. So once I arrived home, I wrote her a letter telling her that I believed it would be a good idea for her to begin dating. Without waiting for her to reply, I..." Nina looked away. "I asked... one of my other friends to help her learn how to date. She's not very socially adept." Nina sighed. "I just... I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I didn't only offer my help instead of forcing it upon her."

Shamus' throat tightened. Nina looked sincerely miserable. _What am I supposed to say?_ Shamus cleared his throat as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Nina... I'm sure she knew you only wanted to help," he offered gently.

Nina sniffed, still staring at her plums. "Now they're more than likely together and happy," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Ryu and Momo."

Shamus blinked. "Oh." _Well when in the world did that happen?_

She sighed deep. "I didn't even know until our wedding. I thought he was only... Then Ryu sent the note..." She sighed again. "Ryu likely didn't want me to be hurt."

"You weren't just friends, were you?" he asked slowly, carefully.

Nina looked up. "We were, Shamus," she assured. "I still don't know whether or not I wanted something more. My feelings for him were always unique and confusing. Even now I'm happy for him, though I know he and Momo are exploring a closer relationship than what I ever had with him. I only..." She looked away again with a deep breath.

"You want what they've got," Shamus said in a low voice.

"Yes." Nina lowered her head. "Yes, I suppose I do."

_And now I remember why I'm making like an idiot._ Shamus gazed down at her with a slight smile as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "That's alright, princess." _Just give me a little bit._


	6. Welcoming Hope

Six Welcoming Hope 

Nina faintly smiled as she watched Shamus speak tender phrases to the black mare very much ready to foal. He stroked her nose and gave her forelock a tug, all the while reassuring her the wait for the foal would soon be over. He had done much the same for nearly half a dozen bulging mares.

Moving her gaze to the band on her finger, she twirled it absently, thinking again of their conversation en route to the meadow. She hadn't intended to confess her feelings for Ryu. Neither had she meant to tell him of her plot with Momo. _But it felt wonderful to share. To step out from under the guilt and receive assurance._ He hadn't seemed to become disheartened when she confessed that love was still something she wanted.

With a sigh, Nina raised her eyes just as Shamus fed a carrot to a pretty golden yearling. He caught her gaze and lifted a hand to give a slight wave, which Nina returned. Shamus had suggested inviting Momo and Ryu for dinner, so Nina could apologize and repair those damaged bridges. Though Nina knew it was something she needed to do, she couldn't face them together. _Not yet._

Thankfully, Shamus hadn't pressed. Once the suggestion had been made, he had guided the subject to safer things such as plum trees and perfumes. Nina smiled. Yes. She liked Shamus McNeil, and it would be easy to grow fond of him. _I have but to release my past to the past and move to my future._ Nina watched as Shamus jogged toward her. _It won't be a horrible future._

Shamus lowered himself onto his side in front of her with an exhalation of breath and a smile as he absently plucked the lush grass. He smiled his usual easy and charming smile. "A couple of the girls are really close; any day now I'm thinking."

"How exciting."

He nodded, expression bright. "We'll be able to have your father come and pick which ones he wants. We can throw a big dinner party, too."

Nina sent him a soft smile. "I hope you don't think I'm that anxious to see them again."

"No," Shamus said, meeting her eyes with a serious expression. "I just figured it would make your papa feel better if he saw you and I were getting along okay."

"I'm sure father isn't concerned in the least," Nina said, adjusting her position to lay on her stomach across from him. "But thank you for thought of my family."

Shamus' ears pinked as he examined the grass blade in his fingers. "My pleasure."

Examining his handsome features with interest and a soft smile, Nina crossed her ankles as they hung suspended above her. "Shamus?"

He only glanced toward her. "Yeah?"

"Why did you want to be mayor of McNeil?"

Shamus cleared his throat and took up another blade of grass. As Nina had noticed before, he didn't look the least bit comfortable talking about himself.

"I really want to know," Nina pressed gently. "It's such an amazing responsibility, and you've handled it so well."

He cleared his throat again as he glanced up and then away, ears completely red. Again he looked resistant to answer. Nina couldn't understand why.

"I uh..." Shamus released a deep breath and tossed a blade of grass away, immediately picking another. "These are good people," he said quietly. "I wanted them to have a better life than what they'd had."

Nina carefully watched his expression. "At 20? Weren't you still learning from your father?"

"The McNeil's put us on our own early," he confessed with a quick glance her direction. "I'd basically been responsible for father's ranch since I was 12."

"But that's so young!"

Shamus gave a one-shoulder shrug. "It taught me a lot of things."

"But... Did you have the chance to be a child?"

"Sure. After chores and before bed." He shrugged again, another glance sent her way. "I didn't mind all that much."

Nina watched his handsome face. "With such responsibilities, how did you remain so... so... kindhearted?"

Smiling, Shamus met her eyes. "Responsibilities don't make a person mean. That's a choice."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Nina agreed, expression softening. She held his gaze until he again looked away. "So you wanted to be mayor to be completely independent?" she reasoned as she examined his profile. "To prove something to your family even?"

Shamus looked to her with a blink of surprise. "Prove something?"

Nina cupped her jaw with a hand as her other teased the grass with her fingers. "I believe you wanted to prove McNeil could be successful without using fear. I believe you wanted to make a point to the McNeil clan."

Shamus moved his eyes away from her face without a word.

Nina smiled. "I'm proud of you, Shamus McNeil." Then she reached out and clasped his hand, lightly stroking it with her thumb. "It takes a lot of courage to stand up to a tradition, and not many people want to be bothered with it." She gave his hand a little squeeze. "Good for you."

Shamus softly smiled, face flushed as he glanced toward her. "I would've done it sooner if I knew I'd have got you for a wife."

Nina laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Why, Shamus McNeil. You do go on."

As Shamus continued to smile at her, Nina felt a touch of surprise when she realized she liked his attention, and not in the common sense of the word. She could actually feel the 'like' moving forward to care and fondness. It instilled in her an emotion of relief, although she supposed there shouldn't have been any doubt of a growing friendship. After all, hadn't they already shown a surprising 'click'? Much as she and Ryu when they had first met.

All at once, Nina noticed Shamus' smile had faded. When he moved his focus to their clasped hands, Nina gave them a gentle squeeze. "Shay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said while giving a slight shrug. "I just..." He cleared his throat, his ears pink. "Can I kiss your hand?"

Smile vanished, Nina blinked. She hadn't ever been asked that question. Men generally helped themselves. It made her feel special that he had asked. Nina intercepted his hesitant glance with a return of the smile. "Yes, Shay. Yes, you can."

He stared down at her hand a moment before gently and cautiously raising it to his lips for a feather-light touch. Then he simply lowered it again and caressed it with his thumb. Nina continued to smile at him. Yes. She liked Shamus McNeil, and it would be easy to care for him. _And what a blessing that is; to actually care for my husband._ She knew her parents would be relieved.

Shamus released a slow breath. "I guess we should head out."

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners at his more-than-reluctant tone. "I suppose so."

"Rei'll pop me one if I don't bring you over for a visit," he added, and he still sounded as if he tried to convince himself.

"More than likely."

Shamus released another breath.

Nina giggled, drawing his attention. "Shay, you silly, we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. Rei and the others will understand."

Looking away, he sheepishly smiled while giving her hand a couple gentle squeezes. "I... I guess so. I just..." He cleared his throat.

"You just what?" she pressed, smiling.

He glanced toward her. "I'm having a lot of fun."

Nina's smile widened as her eyes twinkled. "So then why do you want to run away, Mayor McNeil?" she teased.

Reluctantly, Shamus chuckled. "Because I'm having a lot of fun." He brought his other hand over to gently stroke the skin of her hand. "I feel like... I don't know. Like I'm shirking my duties or something. Playing hookie."

Nina gave a little shiver, smiling when Shamus looked over at her. "You are, silly. It's called a wedding holiday."

He looked away again, a boyish smile warming his expression. Nina's smile faded as she changed her focus to his hand with an arched eyebrow and an inward examination.

"Yeah. I guess," he admitted.

Nina pulled her focus from his hand as it continued to stroke her skin. She smiled again. "Shay, who's to say we won't continue to have fun as we walk around?"

"Oh I know that," he said. "I only... well, I kinda wanted to just... um..."

Nina giggled, lowering her hand from her chin to reach out and cup his jaw. He met her gaze with an expression of muted surprise. "You only want what, Shay?" she encouraged gently.

"I kinda wanted you to myself."

Nina blinked in surprise, and her smile vanished. Her cheeks actually flushed as she dropped her hand from his jaw and glanced away. "Oh."

"Sorry, Nina..." Shamus stammered as he very quickly pulled his hands from hers. "I..."

Shaking her head, Nina sought his eyes. He continued to look away. She reached out a hand when he sat up and moved to stand. "Shamus. Wait." He didn't stand, but he didn't look at her either. Nina moved to kneel, sitting back on her heels. "My reaction..." Nina sighed and took hold of his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

When his hand simply hung limp within her grip, Nina felt a tear prick. "Shay?"

He released a slow breath before looking over at her, green eyes dark. "Yeah?"

"Shay, please don't be angry."

"I'm not," he said quietly, once more looking away.

The tears pushed harder. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He nodded. "I know."

But Nina felt a hint of dread he wouldn't be the same as before. She moved her gaze to his hand that didn't really hold hers and felt a twinge of loss. Then she brought her other hand to hold his between them, gently rubbing it with her thumbs. When a tear actually dripped down, she gave a start.

Shamus released a breath as he moved his hand within hers to gently enfold them. "Don't cry, princess."

Nina sniffed and raised her misty gaze to meet his sad expression. She slightly smiled. "I really am sorry, Shamus."

"I know," he said softly, and he brought his other hand up to wipe the tears from her cheeks with a gentle touch. "Please don't cry anymore."

Only Nina couldn't stop crying. Shamus' touch so full of care; his expression so dark with regret. They made the tears flow faster. She hiccupped a tear with a vague feeling of surprise as she lowered her gaze from his. "I..." Nina hiccupped again, more tears coming from a place she didn't understand.

Shamus drew her close with a whispered, "Come here, princess," and enfolded her within a comforting embrace.

Nina closed her eyes and relaxed into the arms, surrounded also by confusion and a vague yet deep emotion of relief as she continued to softly cry. The only other time she had cried this way had been when Ryu had appeared after so many years believing him dead. Yet even this felt oddly different; as if she mourned and celebrated at the same time.

Shamus stroked her hair as he soothed with a softly uttered, "Sh-sh-sh."

Nina tucked her hands close together, holding them between Shamus' chest and her own as his warmth and closeness comforted her. Soon the tears slowed and faded and she only listened to his breathing and heartbeat with an odd feeling of inner searching.

Then Shamus pushed gently back and the search was lost.

He smiled at her, again bringing a hand up to brush the tear-trails away. "I guess I'm trying so hard not to scare you that I think I've scared you when I didn't. Sorry, princess."

Nina returned his smile. "You shocked me, Shamus McNeil," she confessed softly. "Now I owe you two stories of myself."

He gently touched her under the chin with one side of his finger. "I'll take it."

Nina held Shamus' gaze for a silent moment of quiet expectation, still smiling as relief and that unexpected quiver of mild confusion wrestled with something else. The wrestling quieted when Shamus gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Come on," he urged. He stood and helped her do the same. "Let's dawdle over to Rei's. He spent all day cleaning the place. He'll skin me alive if we don't stop by."

Then he scooped up the basket and they headed off toward the road leading to Cedar Woods. Nina's hand remained content within his, and the wrestling quieted still more as confusion grew. Nina wasn't at all confused as to how she could care for him as a friend in such a short amount of time, for she had always been blessed with that talent. The confusion went deeper. Yet she didn't quite know how to examine it to understand what it stemmed from. To Nina's surprise, she experienced a 'hiccup' of eager anticipation at the discovery. _Perhaps it's a hope?_ Nina's expression brightened as she gave Shamus' hand a squeeze.

He looked over at her with his usual easy smile. She returned it, stepping slightly closer as she changed her focus ahead. Hope was welcome.


	7. A Surprising Decision

Seven A Surprising Decision 

"Nina? Well doesn't this just beat all."

Shamus smiled as Nina released his hand accompanied by a flutter of wing as she hurried forward. She enveloped the Woren clansman in a tight embrace before pulling back and inquiring as to his health and life. Rei chuckled before cryptically answering and sending Shamus a greeting nod.

Moving to stand beside Nina, Shamus greeted the Woren. "Hey there, Rei. Sorry we're late."

"Late? Who knows about late?" Rei countered. "You're here and the place is still standing. Come on in. Take a load off."

Shamus motioned Nina ahead of him with a soft touch to her back, he liked how her wings tickled his hand and forearm, and then followed beside her.

"Ryu stopped in before," Rei informed the pair, "but he said you guys couldn't stay, having to go back to Wyndia and all. Sorry I couldn't come to the wedding. Wouldn't you know I was on my way out when we had a fire scare near the main road? Had to stay and babysit it."

Nina smiled over at her friend as she followed beside him up and around to the back entrance of the home. "It's all right, Rei. It was only a small ceremony."

Rei opened the door and ushered them inside. Then he closed the door after Shamus and grinned at the pair, hands on hips as his feral eyes twinkled. "Nina married. Well doesn't this just beat all."

Nina giggled. "Rei, for heaven sake. Did you believe I would be a maid my entire life?"

"Not a bit," Rei said, chuckling. "Just never thought you'd marry a McNeil. They're a greedy lot."

Nina's wings stiffened. "Rei, you orc," she scolded, "have some--"

Laughing, Rei waved it away as he stepped past. "Tea?"

"Thanks, Rei," Shamus accepted. Nina turned and looked to continue the scold as Rei descended to the kitchen. Shamus enfolded her upper arm with a hand, drawing her attention. "It's okay. That's kind of a running joke between us," he whispered.

"But Shamus--"

"Really, princess," he soothed, smiling. "It's okay." He motioned to the stairs leading down. "Come on."

Nina reluctantly smiled, her wings relaxing as she turned and descended after Rei. Shamus stepped after her with a continued smile. _Now that had to be a good sign._ Of course, he didn't know from good and bad when it came to her, or ladies in general. That had been the only reason for the whole fiasco at their picnic. He hadn't ever seen her flush at something said by him, and then what with her smile disappearing so fast and her looking away from him, he'd thought the worst. Then he'd nearly caused the worst by backing off so fast.

Shamus guided Nina to a chair, holding it out for her with a smile and then carefully pushing it in as she sat. Then he sat beside her, vaguely aware of Rei's friendly banter to both. _Sammy boy, you nearly broke her heart with that stunt, so quit being all-fired sure she wants nothing to do with you. You're trying to get her to fall in love, remember? Well she can't do that if you don't do a little more of the same._

On an impulse, he covered her hands as they rested delicate and innocent on the table. He didn't look from where he smiled, nodded, and watched Rei moving about preparing tea. When he felt one of her hands slip out from under his and then rest on top, his smile widened slightly as he gave her hand a few soft strokes with his thumb. _See? You can do this, Sammy boy._ Of course, he knew that meant he had to keep talking about himself. Never something he particularly enjoyed.

Nina had completely floored him with her eerie insight into why McNeil's success held such importance for him. That fact and then the confession of pride... it had all led to the kiss on the hand and then the revealing statement of a truth that had scared him nearly to death. A McNeil never confessed something important or personally revealing without due protection. It had been yet another unwritten law within the McNeil code that Shamus didn't agree with.

Hence the reason he told her what he did.

Shamus felt one of Nina's fingers begin to trace around his knuckles, so he looked over at her. She spoke intensely with Rei regarding some negative aspect of harvesting old-growth forest without replanting. Shamus watched her with a slight smile as the conversation continued, Rei adding a point that would cause Nina to add yet another. Her finger would occasionally pause as she brought up a poignant point to the discussion, and then her finger would continue its journey around each knuckle when Rei picked up the conversation.

Finally, the tea boiled and the conversation ended as Rei stood to prepare it.

"So," Rei began with his back to the couple, "what're your plans today?"

"We're just playing it by ear today, Rei. I wanted to give pr– Nina a chance to settle in."

Rei absently nodded as he brought down the cups and honey. "Good idea. What then?"

Shamus looked to Nina with a serious expression. "That would be up to her," he said simply.

Rei nodded again, oblivious to the moment shared as he stacked the cups, honey, and teapot onto the tea tray.

"I would love the chance to get to know McNeil a little better," she said softly, continuing to look deep into his eyes. "It's been fascinating so far."

Shamus swallowed slightly, not sure if it was safe to take 'McNeil' as him or his home.

"Well, if anyone knows anything about McNeil, it's Sammy," Rei said absently. "Geez. Where're those cookies I got the other day?" He scratched his head. "Doesn't that beat all."

"I-I'll tell you what you want to know," Shamus said, quiet. Nina smiled softly, and her blue eyes seemed to dance with it. Shamus swallowed again. _Sammy boy, hang on to something..._

Nina lifted a hand to his face, brushing some curls from his forehead. "I want to know everything."

Shamus swallowed so hard that he believed he lost his tongue.

"I don't know if Sammy knows everything," Rei confessed, still searching the cabinets for the fate of the cookies. "But he'll do his damnedest to find out... I know I put those cookies here somewhere."

Shamus couldn't look away from her blue eyes. "It's n-not very interesting."

"Sammy, McNeil isn't that dull," Rei objected. "We're just a little small-– Ah-hah! I found them!" Rei straightened, cookies in hand, and began to divvy them up onto three plates.

"It is to me," Nina whispered. Nina examined his expression with slightly wide eyes. "I like what I've seen and heard so far, Shay."

Shamus' expression and entire person relaxed into the statement with a smile. "I really like it when you call me that, princess," he said soft enough that Rei couldn't hear.

Nina's face brightened with her gentle smile as she reached out again to smooth some of his curls from his face.

_Okay, I've got to be dreaming..._ Shamus took hold of her hand as she lowered it away from his hair. He looked down at her fingers a moment before sending Nina a silent question. She slightly nodded, her smile dancing on her lips and in her eyes. Shamus' lips tilted upward as he lightly kissed her hand. Then he heard Rei finish up the duty of preparing the tea tray and placed her hand tenderly back into her lap. _It's working?_ Shamus could hardly believe it.

Rei brought the tray over to set it on the table. Then he sat across from the couple. "Nina? You wanna do the honors?"

Nina smiled and nodded, giving Shamus' hand a couple of squeezes before releasing it and serving the tea. Shamus watched her with a slight smile. Delicate. Graceful. Beautiful. Funny. And oh-so-easy to love. _Love. Who would've thought? And with Nina, the girl who could have anything she wants._

"Hey, Sammy," Rei called as he stood to his feet. "Can I get your help? We need to haul in a couple armfuls of wood for the stove."

Shamus' smile wavered as he reluctantly stood. "Sure thing." He moved his gaze to Nina and lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. "Be right back, princess."

Nina softly smiled up at him. "I'll have your tea ready when you get back."

Shamus gently touched her chin, his smile returning, and then followed after Rei up the stairs to the bedroom and then through the back door to the path behind.

Rei stopped him outside. "Man. You've got it bad."

Shamus' ears burned. He self-consciously smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That obvious, huh?"

Crossing his arms, Rei smirked and motioned toward the house with a jerk of his head. "You told her yet?"

Shamus shook his head. "I wanted to give her a chance--"

"To get settled. Yeah. I heard you." Rei shrugged. "I guess that's a good idea, since you're already married and all." Rei motioned for Shamus to follow. "Come on. We better get some wood or she'll know we were talking about her."

Following him down and around the building, Shamus cleared his throat. "Rei, how do I know... Do you think she'll ever..."

Rei chuckled. "Do I think she'll ever fall in love with a lummox like you? Sure. Why not? She usually tries to like everyone. Even Balio and Sunder. Of course, that was when she was only like 6 or 7." Rei laughed as he shook his head. "You should have her tell the story. It's funny."

The two stopped at a stack of freshly chopped wood. "Rei, I'm serious," Shamus protested as Rei loaded his arms with wood. He adjusted his hold. "I don't want our marriage to be miserable for her. I want to make her happy. She deserves that. Any girl does." Rei stopped loading Shamus' arms as he met the Woren's surprised expression. "I'm trying to... I'm doing my best to give her a reason to fall in love with me, Rei, because I know how much she wants that. Love, I mean. Do you know how... Can you help me?"

Rei crossed his arms. "Well doesn't this just beat all." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm the wrong person to ask, Sammy. Sorry." He bent to load his own arms with wood. "She seems to like you, though. Don't worry about the rest of it. Just do what you've been doing."

"But, Rei, I want her to love me. That's what she wants. She told me. She wants to love someone like Ryu-- I mean..."

Rei straightened, arms full. "Like Ryu and Momo?" He smirked. "Now there's an odd pair, huh? Anyway, it's a little early to know what those two feel about each other. As for Nina, I'm telling you, Sammy, don't worry about it. She's a sweet enough girl. If she likes you, who's to say she won't love you a little later on? Keep at it."

Shamus released a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks, Rei."

"Sure thing. Now come on. The tea's getting cold, and Nina never was a very patient person."

Shamus raised an eyebrow. _Nina? Not patient? Hm. Never would've guessed._ "Yeah. Okay. I'm coming."

Tea went too slow for Shamus. To his surprise, he kept pulling out his time-piece and checking the time. He didn't want to excuse himself too early, it would've been rude, but he did want to get back home. _And why's that, Sammy boy? Hmm?_ His ears flushed each time he thought about it. But finally, the tea had grown lukewarm and Nina stood with a smile as she told Rei that they had dinner plans to prepare for before it grew much later.

Shamus raised an eyebrow but didn't deny it. Rei smirked as he stood, embracing her, nodding to Shamus, and then sending the couple on their way.

As Shamus and Nina walked the winding path from the cabin and then made their way through Cedar Woods to the main road leading around McNeil to his home, he noticed that her wings had begun a softly rhythmic pattern. It wasn't anything extreme, but it was continuous and very... relaxing? Shamus cleared his throat.

Nina took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she sent him a sidelong glance. She adjusted her hands behind her. "Shamus, I didn't mean McNeil. Earlier."

Shamus' mouth went dry. He sent her a glance as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his simple trousers. He balled his hands into fists. "Earlier?" _Don't get cold feet now, Sammy boy._ "W-When you said you..." He cleared his throat. _Just spit it out._ "When you said you wanted to get to know McNeil better?"

Nina slightly nodded, her focus moving to the path ahead. "I meant you," she confessed softly. "I just didn't want to embarrass you in front of Rei."

Shamus swallowed. "Yeah. I know." He glanced her direction. "Thanks."

She stopped, her eyes still focused on the path at her feet as her wings continued their rhythmic pulse. Shamus stopped as well and faced her. A lump grew in his throat and stomach that would soon be the size of a mountain. _Is this the time when I need to tell her how I feel? Or do I need to wait a little bit? We've only known each other for a couple days--_

"Shamus, I know we've only known each other for a couple days, but..." Nina's cheeks flushed an attractive rose before she raised her gaze to meet his.

Shamus' breath caught in his throat as his thoughts scattered. _Sammy boy, hold on to your--_

"I genuinely care for you, Shay," she confessed softly, "and while I suppose it's silly to hope to fall in love, that's what I want. I thought you should know, so that you could tell me if you would rather I not try."

Shamus would have searched around the ground at his feet for his heart, but all he could see was the beautiful expression in her blue eyes. "Y-You're... You're going to try and fall in love with me?" he whispered.

Nina gave a slight nod, and her wings paused the barest hint of a moment before continuing their relaxing and soothing pulse. "I made the decision today during tea." She intensely examined his expression, eyes slightly wide. "Is that all right? If it makes you uncomfor--"

"No!" Shamus responded quickly, vigorously shaking his head as his hands escaped from his pockets to stretch toward her. "No. That's fine. Really." _Should I tell her? Or would that scare her too bad?_ Shamus nearly groaned aloud.

Nina smiled, her loveliness intensified with the action. "I haven't ever tried to fall in love before, Shamus, so I don't know quite how to do it. I hope you'll be patient with me."

Shamus nodded with a bit more enthusiasm than he wanted, and he actually grinned. "Of course, Nina."

Giggling, Nina pointed at him. "You should see your expression."

Shamus felt his ears burn, but he didn't care. _She's going to try and fall in love with me!_ It was definitely more than what he'd wanted to hope for. Because of that, and before he could stop himself, he scooped her up in his arms to give her a warm embrace. He was so enthused that he lifted her clear off the ground, chuckling the entire time.

Nina squealed. "My goodness!"

Shamus held her close as he whispered, "Take as long as you need, princess. I'll wait. You see, I already love you." He thought he heard a slight hiccup, so he gently lowered her to the ground, pulling back to meet her wide-eyed gaze.

"W-What?" she whispered.

_Uh-oh._ Shamus cleared his throat and released his hold on her arms, rubbing at the back of his neck as he lowered his gaze to the ground. _Sammy boy, you just don't know when to keep it shut, do you?_

Nina reached out to touch his arm, drawing his attention back. "What did you say?"

Ears burning, Shamus stammered, "Well, I... I said..." He cleared his throat again. _There's nothing wrong with what you said, so say it again._ "I said I'm already in love with you," he confessed between glances.

Once more pulling back her hand, Nina leaned slightly away as she shielded her mouth and the soft gasp. After another moment of a somewhat uncomfortable silence, she lowered her hand. "B-But... But we've known each other for only... But how?"

Shamus looked away as he tucked his hands back in his pockets. He kicked at a dirt clod. "Because I wanted to."

"I... I don't understand."

When Shamus sent her a glance, sure enough her expression showed confusion. "Before I met you," he began carefully, "I made the decision to love you. I..." He cleared his throat and looked away. "I know it probably sounds hokey, but I wanted to love my wife."

"...You did?"

Shamus nodded, sending her yet another quick look. Nina's cheeks were rosy, and her eyes glimmered. He looked away. "Of course, loving you isn't all that hard, Nina," he said softly, face burning. "You're pretty. You're sweeter than anything. And you're... well, it just wasn't hard."

He heard a delicate sniff. "What a darling thing to say," she whispered.

Silence settled over them, and Shamus could feel her regarding him with that same intense gaze he'd seen her use before. He kicked at another dirt clod, not really sure if he should say something more or let things go the way they were. _At least you were honest._ Shamus nearly rolled his eyes.

He heard a soft footfall and looked to his left. He smiled somewhat sheepishly and gave Nina a slight shrug. "Sorry. I'm an oaf."

Shaking her head, Nina smiled. "No, you aren't, Shamus. I'm glad you told me. I am."

He lowered his focus to his feet. "Couldn't I have said it better? Somehow? I kind of sprung it on you."

"It's all right." Nina stepped closer and surprised him by wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her cheek against his chest. "Really. It is."

Shamus enfolded her within his arms, all the while careful of her delicate wings. He released a slow breath. "Okay," he whispered. And Shamus couldn't get himself to believe they'd just had that conversation. _Do things like this happen to me? No. They don't. Is this legal? Yes. It is. We're already married... Tell me again the reason I married a princess? Oh yeah... her father wanted me to... protect her._

"Shay?"

Shamus smiled. "Yeah, princess?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Feel like? What?"

"Being in love."

Blinking in surprise, Shamus pulled back. "Haven't you been in love before, princess?"

Nina picked at the front buttons of his vest. "I don't know. I love my friends, and I love my parents, and I love my horses, but..." She raised her eyes. "But what does it feel like to love someone who isn't just a friend? Is it the same, but different? Can you tell me?"

Shamus felt his heart and soul melt completely as he smiled. "This is a pretty deep discussion, princess, and what's true for me might not be true for you."

Nina shook her head, eyes still slightly wide. "It doesn't matter. If I have something to compare, won't that make it easier to know if I'm in love with you or not?"

"Well, that certainly makes sense," he agreed with a slight nod, "but sometimes being in love with someone is a choice. Like mine."

"You mean the emotion stems from the choice?" she asked, and her expression showed a captivating expression of intrigue.

Shamus nodded. "Basically. I decided to love you, and so I looked for a reason to do that." He winked at her. "It's very easy with you." _Hey. It's easier to flirt when she knows how I feel. Hm._

Nina flushed, but she held his gaze. "Perhaps then, since I've decided to fall in love with you, it'll be easier?"

"Could be. Depends on how ornery I am," he said with a serious expression.

Nina giggled. "I don't believe you could be anything but charming," she said as she gently pushed at him.

Shamus smiled. _This is fun._ He motioned ahead. "Come on, princess. We better head back before Ed thinks I don't want to eat his cooking anymore."

"All right." She fell into step beside him, intensely scrutinizing the ground at her feet.

Shamus watched her profile. "You want me to tell you anyway?"

"Pardon?" she asked as she moved her wide eyed expression to his face.

"What it feels like to love you?" And it felt odd to say it.

Though Nina's blush heightened, her expression remained serious as she nodded. "Do you mind?"

Shamus smiled wide. "Of course I don't mind, I'm just not the most poetic person in the world."

This time she smiled. "You don't have to be poetic to tell me... to tell me why you love me, do you?"

Shrugging, he looked away. "No, I guess I don't, but it would be kind of nice if I could. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so. I haven't had anyone tell me they love me before. It sounded poetic just the way you said it. You know? With your tone of voice."

Shamus' ears burned as he smiled over at her. Her cheeks were nearly as rosy when she met his gaze. "Thanks, princess." He continued to look at her until she smiled and looked away with a self-conscious flutter of wing. Shamus' lips twitched upward. "I never get tired of looking at your face, for one," he said softly. _Am I really doing this?_ "I like watching the expressions in your eyes and the way you smile. It makes me feel like I have about a million rippers in my stomach all flapping their wings at once."

Nina's lips were caressed with a smile as she delicately clenched her hands behind her back.

Shamus cleared his throat and looked away. "Um... let's see. What else?" But Shamus' mind wouldn't cooperate. Finally, he shook his head, which drew Nina's attention. "I'm sorry, princess," he said while sending her a glance. "I just can't concentrate. I... I guess I'm overwhelmed with the whole 'I'm going to try and fall in love with you' thing." Shamus smiled at her and pointed at the clouds. "I feel like I'm up there and down here with you at the same time. It's kind of... nice."

"I'm glad," she said in a relieved tone. "I thought perhaps you wouldn't appreciate it. It seemed that you were trying to be my friend, but I didn't know how much further..." Nina cleared her throat with a delicate melody and peeked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I mean, I know what you said when we came home from the ceremony, but I thought... I thought that perhaps you did it so my feelings wouldn't be hurt."

Shamus shook his head. "Nina, I... I told you the truth about not taking liberties."

"So..." Nina fully met his gaze. "So if it were my choice to share a room, that would be all right?"

Shamus' mouth went dry, killing all possibility of speaking. He swallowed hard several times before risking it. "What?"

"If I didn't want to have a separate room anymore, you would respect that decision?" she asked, interest and curiosity mingling in her expression.

Speech vanished yet again, so Shamus only gave a slight nod.

"Oh. All right. I'll keep that in mind." Nina smiled and slipped her hand into his to lead him gently forward. "Can we have plums and whipped cream for dessert this evening? Do you think Ed would mind?"

So Shamus was drawn into a conversation about dessert and the plum grove there in Cedar Woods and the possibility of letting her choose a horse as her very own the next day. Somehow he kept himself away from her previous subjects of shared rooms and trying to fall in love with him to do his best to answer with some inkling of intelligence. If he was still distracted, Nina didn't seem to notice. If she did notice, she didn't comment. She only smiled and laughed and giggled along with him as she held his hand and tried to fall in love with him.


	8. Invitations

Eight Invitations 

Nina stared at the ceiling of her room. She should have gone down to breakfast nearly 30 minutes before, but she couldn't pull herself out of bed. She kept thinking over the few days with her new husband, and the things said, the expressions seen, the touches shared... and that last confession of love which had so surprised her. _If he can make the decision and fall in love, can't I do the same?_ She had already told herself it would be easy to grow fond of him. _What step is required? Just a decision to love?_

Releasing a sigh, Nina pulled the covers up about her. Something kept her back from the decision, and she thought she knew what it was: Ryu. A release waited in his hands. She needed to have him tell her... something. Nina frowned. _Do I? Do I really?_ She had married. Ryu had passed by every opportunity to confess a feeling. Instead, he had sent her a note letting her know that he was going to spend more time with Momo. _That was my release,_ she told herself. She sighed.

tap-tap-tap "Nina? Are you feeling okay?"

Nina sighed again. _Am I?_

"Nina?"

Nina sat up and adjusted the blankets around her. Then she straightened her pale pink satin pajamas and said, "Come in, Shamus."

Hesitation and silence. Then the doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. Shamus glanced toward the bed with flushed ears and cheeks before closing the door and stepping toward her. He sat in the chair beside, busy with an examination of his hands.

"You alright?" he asked softly, and he punctuated the question with a concerned glance to her face.

"Thinking," she said vaguely, softly, examining her fingers and the blankets, and her own heart.

"Can I help?"

Nina sighed again, moving her gaze to his face. He met it. "I'm not sure, Shamus."

"You need to be alone? You need to talk?"

"I don't understand why my feelings for you stop at fondness," she admitted, leaning back into the pillows as she refocused her attention on her hands as they picked at the blanket. Nina looked over at him again. "There's no passion, Shay, and I don't understand why."

Shamus lowered his gaze with a clearing of his throat. "Nina, um... I haven't done anything like that. That's why there's no..."

"But shouldn't I feel the desire before that?"

"Not necessarily," Shamus said. He cleared his throat again. "You've led a sheltered life... mostly."

Nina looked away, recalling that she hadn't felt a desire with Ryu either. She looked back to Shamus, who watched her expression. "Could you--"

"Nina," Shamus interrupted as he stood, "I told you I won't do that."

"But Shamus, I know I feel something when you caress my hand or my face," she pressed. "Could you kiss me?"

Shamus swallowed hard and backed away a step. "I... I better go." He turned and made his way to the door.

"Shamus," Nina protested. "Wait." She scrambled from the bed to hurry after him, catching his hand before he passed through to the hall. "It's just a kiss."

He clenched his jaw briefly before looking down at her. "Nina, there's no such thing. Not with me where you're concerned. I don't want to put you in a spot like that."

Watching his face, and the tightness of his jaw, and hearing the strain in his voice... Nina shook her head. "I don't understand."

Suddenly, Shamus smiled and reached up to touch her cheek. Again Nina felt the tingle of a hint of something waiting. "I know," he said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then motioned back into her room. "Get dressed, princess. We're going to get you a horse."

"But Shamus--"

"Nina. Please."

His expression wouldn't let her argue further. Instead, she smiled. "All right. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I get why you're frustrated. Been there myself. I'll try to think of something to help. Okay?"

Nina gave a nod, still smiling. "I appreciate it."

He touched her nose. "Sure. I'll meet you downstairs."

Nina nodded again, reluctantly releasing his hand. He smiled down at her a moment more before exiting her room and closing the door after him. With a slow breath, Nina and turned to her room. It had been there; the tingle; the hint of expectation; a bated breath. _What is it? Love?_ She needed to keep after it.

Shamus rubbed at his scalp and neck as he made his way downstairs. _Just a kiss?_ He shook his head. He knew that she tried her hardest to 'fall in love', and sharing a kiss would have been a natural choice to help it along. _But you know better than anyone what would happen. Don't you?_ And the fact they were married and she tried to love him and he was already in love would have chosen the direction.

Clearing his throat, Shamus could feel his ears burning. _Sammy boy, I hope you chose right. She's floundering and you know it. What're you going to do to help?_ He scrubbed at his scalp again, releasing a slow breath as he lowered himself onto the final step. _'There's no passion, Shay..._' Shamus rubbed his hands together to try and forget just how much passion there was. But to her, passion wouldn't necessarily mean love. He knew it. Shamus gave a shake of his head. _Oh boy..._

Nina hesitated at the top of the stairs when she saw him sitting on the bottom step. Surprisingly, a tear pricked at her eyes and she found herself biting her lip. _I want to love him. Really. I do. He deserves as much happiness as I do, and it's cruel to keep him on the outside._ Though she tried to usher him in by telling stories of her childhood and her adventures. Shamus enjoyed the stories, she could tell, and they almost seemed to brighten the expression in his eyes.

The stories told of him and by him had helped increase the fondness, and there had always been an initial attraction. He was handsome. _So why can't I...?_ Frustration rose, but Nina fought it back as she stepped down the stairs to sit beside him. She reached out and covered his clasped hands with her left one.

Shamus moved one of his hands to cover it, giving her a smile as he looked over at her. "I've been thinking myself, princess."

"Oh?" She liked the fact that he genuinely attempted to help. How many others would have refused her offer of a kiss?

He nodded, and his smile softened. "You know what? That's the problem. We're thinking too much."

"But I said I would at least try to love you," Nina reminded.

Shamus nodded again. "I know you did, so don't worry about it past that. You've decided to do that. Great. If you push at it, you're just going to keep feeling frustrated when it hides from you. You know?"

Nina's eyes widened. "My goodness. You might be right. So... So then what should I do?"

Shamus' smile grew, his eyes holding a boyish twinkle. "Just have fun. Relax. Be yourself. I'll do the same thing."

"And that will make a difference?"

Shamus nodded. "I think so."

Looking ahead with a serious expression, Nina absently bit the fingernail of her smallest finger. _Forget about it. Be myself. Just have fun._ She smiled, and it felt as if a huge weight were lifted from her shoulders. She moved her smiling eyes back to Shamus' face. He continued to watch her, and his boyish smile had softened to something much different. Nina liked it when he looked at her that way. No one else ever had. She felt a flutter within, and her breath caught with hope. Then she set it carefully aside and relaxed into the flutter, enjoying its timid presence.

"I feel better already," she confessed.

"I can tell," he said softly.

Nina lowered her gaze to their clasped hands. "No one has ever looked at me as you do. I like it."

He caressed under her chin with a single finger, raising her eyes from their intense scrutiny. "Thanks for saying that, princess. It feels nice."

The way he smiled down at her had the flutter changing even more.

Then Shamus gave her hand a brief squeeze. "Come on. Let's grab you some breakfast - Ed made plum muffins for you - and get you a horse."

She nodded, her smile brightening as they stood and made their way to the kitchen. "May we ride some? It feels as if I haven't ridden in ages."

"I'd feel better if we gave them a chance to get used to you. They're a bit high-strung; not that I don't think you could handle them."

They turned into the dining room and headed for the kitchen. "I don't mind waiting, but only if you promise to take me out in the carriage."

"My pleasure, princess." He held the kitchen door for her with one hand, smiling down at her as the other led her past. "Do you mind if we go to an old fishing hole of mine?"

She focused on him with wide eyes. "Will you teach me how to fish? I've always wanted to learn." The door swing shut behind them and he came to stand beside her, smiling. "Please, Shay," Nina pressed. "Teach me how to fish."

Chuckling, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Only because you said 'Please, Shay'."

Nina giggled and then focused her attention on Ed the same as Shamus.

"Hey Ed, can we get a bunch of those muffins to take with us? We're going to my old fishing hole after getting her highness a horse."

"Sure thing. I just finished a fresh batch of cider. You want that, too?"

"That would be great. Just set it out on the porch. I'll stop by and get it on our way back from the stables."

"You got it. Princess," Ed greeted with a nod.

"Ed." She smiled and found herself giving Shamus' hand a gentle squeeze as she stepped a little closer.

"Well, we're off, Ed. Make something special for dinner."

"Sure thing."

Then Shamus guided Nina from the kitchen, through the dining room to the main hall, and then toward the back of the house. They took the door on the right.

At the sound of the horses, eagerness and anticipation brightened her smile and tightened her grasp on Shamus' hand. "I so adore horses. It's like flying when I ride."

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said thoughtfully.

When Shamus led her to the corralled mares, Nina released a long slow breath. "Shamus... They're lovely."

Shamus helped her step up onto the first rail of the fence and then stood close beside her, a hand on her back to steady her. Black, chestnut, roan, dapple gray, pale white, and golden yellow they were lovely and spirited visions of grace in nature.

"How will I possibly choose?" she whispered.

"Good question. Hm. Let's see." He looked over at her, and she met his gaze. "Can you whistle?"

Nina nodded. "Should I?"

One side of Shamus' lips lifted. "Sure. See what happens."

"All right." Nina moved her attention back to the horses and whistled long and loud.

"Hey. That was a good one."

Smiling brightly, Nina focused on him. "Rei taught me. Took weeks."

"Well..." With a wink and a brief tilt of his head, Shamus motioned to the corral. "Someone's coming to say 'hi'."

Eyes wide, Nina focused on the approaching white mare, her mane and tail a bluish-gray. "She's beautiful!" Nina met Shamus' smiling gaze. "What's her name?"

"Lady."

Lady slowed to an elegant walk and gave a delicate shake of her head. Once she reached the fence, she extended her soft velvet nose toward Nina with a cordial whinny.

"Hello, Lady. It's so nice to meet you," Nina whispered. She stroked the nose and bit her lower lip. "Shay... I couldn't have this one..." She again looked to Shamus; he continued to smile. "Could I?"

He gave her back a gently rub. "You sure can, princess. If Lady's the one you want."

"Oh I do," Nina breathed, accepting Lady's greeting nuzzle with a teary smile.

"Okay then. Lady's yours."

Lady nodded her head with yet another polite whinny before giving Nina's hand a farewell nuzzle and then stepping away.

Nina watched the mare with teary eyes. "No one has ever..." She turned her head to meet Shamus' gaze. He softly smiled. "I don't know how to thank you."

He took hold of her hand and helped her down, then he held the other. "Are you kidding? The look on your face is enough."

She sniffed and smiled. "You are so sweet."

"Just to you."

Giggling, Nina gave his hands a squeeze. "I don't believe it."

"That's alright," he admitted, winking. Then he motioned back toward the house, releasing one of her hands while continuing to almost tenderly hold the other. "Come on. Let's go get our basket."

Falling into step beside him, Nina watched his profile. "Did you know that she would be the one to come?"

"Nope. It could've been Tabby, the sorrel over there. Or Agnes, the black with the white fetlock. I was kind of expecting Winter, the dapple. She's usually more sociable than Lady." Shamus grinned over at Nina. "Lady's a bit of a snob. She'll only come to me and never the stable hands. I'm kind of glad she came to you."

Nina wordlessly nodded as she looked away.

Shamus gave her hand a couple squeezes. "Hey," he said gently, "what's the matter?"

Nina shook her head, wiping away another tear. "Nothing. Really. I only haven't ever been given a horse as lovely as Lady before. Not without some expectation or trade, bread or trade rights or the like..." Nina looked to her right and met Shamus' slightly wide eyes filled with concern and care. "It touches me more than you know. Thank you, Shamus."

Shamus' expression relaxed into a smile. "Nina, everything I have is yours, not just Lady. The house. The carriages. The stock. Everything."

Nina blinked and halted. "Truly?"

"Of course, princess." Shamus' smile widened slightly. "You're my wife, which means you have equal say in what goes on around here. That's why I want you to be involved." He examined her expression. "Sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you that."

Nina stared up at him, dumbfounded. She had reasoned that she would be minutely involved with the populace of McNeil, as per her duties as hostess, but she had never thought to include the business aspect of McNeil in that circle of involvement. That he trusted her to such an extent touched her even deeper than his gallantry and patience up to that point. She lifted a hand to lightly touch the skin of his left cheek with her fingertips. "Thank you, Shay. Thank you so very much."

After a clearing of his throat, Shamus' lips quivered in a brief smile. "My pleasure."

Lowering her hand from his face, she could still feel the warmth of his cheek on her fingers. Nina's smile faded somewhat as she lowered her eyes to an examination of her hand, Shamus once again leading her forward. Nina touched each fingertip with her thumb, yet they all felt the same. _Then why...?_

"Hey there, Shamus. I put the muffins and cider in the carriage," Ed said as they made their way through the main hall. "Hope you have fun. Catch me a big one. I'll cook it up nice."

"Sure thing, Ed. Thanks."

Nina drew her attention away from her fingers with a bit of effort and looked over at Shamus. He intercepted her gaze with a smile, and the confusion was instantly forgotten.

"Did you want to go straight to the fishing hole?"

Nina smiled. "Could we? It's been ages since I watched Ryu fish. He became quite good."

"I'm not so bad myself," Shamus offered easily. "Maybe I'll have him come over for a day of it?" He moved his gaze ahead of them before seeing Nina's reaction. Her smile disappeared. "Of course, I won't really have time once the mares start to foal. And the harvest is going to start soon, too. I'll have to wait I guess." Shamus snapped. "I need to have Momo come out and fix the clock in my office. Seems to me it's making weird noises."

Shamus helped Nina up into the carriage and stepped up to sit beside her. Then he took up the reins and urged the horse forward. Nina stared at her hands as she mulled over the possibility. _If Shamus invited Momo for an actual necessity, wouldn't that make my apology more believable?_ Nina wrinkled her nose.

Nina felt a nudge. She looked over at Shamus with a question.

He smiled at her. "What're you thinking about that's got you wrinkling your nose like a rabbit? It's cute."

Nina flushed. "I was thinking of Momo and the possibility of giving her an apology."

Shamus' expression grew serious. "You want that I should invite her? Or both of them?"

Looking away, Nina moved her focus to her hands. "Both. Yes. I believe that would be good."

"Okay. I'll send a messenger tomorrow. Can I be honest in the note? Or leave it simple."

Nina met his eyes. "Whatever you feel is best."

He briefly nodded as he clucked at the horse. Then he sent her a glance accompanied by a smile. "How about I let you read the note before I send it?"

Nina's expression softened from seriousness to a smile. "I would like that. Thank you."

"My pleasure, princess."

He changed his focus back to the horse, but Nina continued to watch his profile. The smiling lips. The constant shadow of beard. Auburn curls tickled by the breeze and forever teasing his forehead and ears. Bright, expressive green eyes. And his hearty laugh that always brought a smile to her face.

Nina tilted her head, still examining his face and her reaction to it. There wasn't one. No sigh. No flutter. Nina frowned and looked away, crossing her arms with an exasperated breath. _For heaven sake! Am I a woman or a stone?_

"Nina," Shamus queried with a chuckle, "what's got you so tweaked?"

"You've a nice face, and I don't feel a single flutter while looking at it." She faced Shamus with hands outstretched, eyes wide. "Am I stone that I don't feel anything when looking at a handsome face?"

Shamus' ears flushed, and he blinked as he glanced over at her. "You think I'm handsome?"

Nina lowered her hands, eyes registering surprise. "Of course."

His ears reddened as he looked away with a slight smile. "That's good."

"I'm sorry. I should have said something before." _And why didn't you?_ Nina pressed her lips together as she quickly thought of what-- "I believe I like your laugh the best," she told him. "It always brings a smile to my face..." Nina took up another scrutiny of his profile. "Then again, I adore your eyes. They're such a pretty shade of green. They actually do brighten when you smile. I never noticed that with anyone else." Smiling, she reached up to brush some curls from his now red ears. "I really do believe you have the most attractive auburn curls. They're so soft, and the color is a perfect compliment to your face and eyes."

Shamus cleared his throat as he adjusted his hold on the reins.

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners as she gently touched his ear. "The most adorable tendency to blush," she giggled, and the flutter happened then. Nina blinked with an audible gasp.

Shamus pulled up on the reins and looked at her, concern evident. "What's the matter? Did you get stung?"

Nina slowly shook her head as she held his gaze. They had darkened to the deepest emerald... "No," she whispered. "I-I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded, watching his expression with an odd feeling as his eyes lightened to their normal green.

Shamus smiled. "Whew. Don't do that to me, princess."

She shook her head again while absently whispering, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He clucked the horse back into a walk. "So what gave you a fright, besides my red ears from all the attention."

Nina giggled while vaguely noticing a growing warmth within. "I do apologize for that."

"The attention? Don't." He sent her a glance. "I like how you do it."

Eyes crinkling at the corners, Nina found herself smoothing more of his curls from his ear using her fingers. There was a surprising tightening in her chest, so she lowered her hand to clasp it with the other as she looked straight ahead.

Shamus glanced her way again. "Nina? What gave you the fright?" he pressed gently.

"I..." Nina tucked some blonde hair behind an ear as she intercepted a glance. She reluctantly smiled, albeit a little timidly. "After all that fuss I made at not feeling anything when looking at you, I got a fright when it came." She laughed at herself. "I'm a silly thing, aren't I?"

Shamus' hold on the reins bobbled before he sent her a glance. "...Really?"

The warmth grew, and her smile softened. "And when I touched your cheek, and smoothed your hair... It's small, but it's there."

Shamus cleared his throat as he adjusted his hold and his position on the seat. "Just have fun, Nina," he reminded softly. He glanced her way again, momentarily meeting her eyes. He smiled. "There's no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

Again Nina felt the relief at the reminder, and the release of any pressure. She wrapped her arm around his and nodded. "Just have fun," she repeated.

He balanced the reins in his left hand as he reached over with his right to caress hers. "I should try to list your lovelies like you did for me," he said gently. "Only, I'm an--"

"Shamus, please don't say that word," Nina objected with a serious look at him.

Shamus cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. "Sorry."

"I've never found you to be anything but gallant and kindhearted." She moved her focus to her hand and arm and began to absently smooth and fuss with the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt. "You do so try to understand me, even when I don't understand myself. How is that anything but a gentleman?"

Shamus smiled at her. "It's easy to be a gentleman with you, princess. You always give me the chance. That's one of the things I love about you."

Nina brushed a non-existent stray lock of hair behind her ear at a slight twitter within. "I've met many different types of people. Most 'common' men and women hold as much honor as those people having wealth and position. I suppose I decided to give all the same courtesy."

"Yep. Ed. Rei. Me. You treat us all the same. Even though you're a princess in all sense of the word."

Nina smiled. "Please. The flattery will surely go to my head."

He chuckled as he turned the carriage down a somewhat bumpy and deserted-looking road. "I don't mind," he said softly.

And Nina liked hearing him say nice things like that.

Very few minutes later, Shamus pulled the carriage to a stop and leapt down after tying off the reins. He raised his arms toward her and carefully lifted her down with a gentle tone of "There you go," when he set her on her feet. Then he took hold of her hand and led her to the west and a nearly concealed path, fishing pole and basket in hand.

Greenery and perfection rose on each side, fragrant and soothing as only nature could be. "Shay," Nina breathed, "this is heavenly."

"Just wait."

They followed the path to the end and then stepped past the brush to the rim of a pond and the slowly flowing creek that fed it.

"Oh my," Nina whispered, afraid to speak much louder lest she disturb the peaceful surroundings. She looked to Shamus, who softly smiled. "Shay, it's... it's gorgeous."

Shamus nodded. "I know. That's why I love it here." He met her gaze and gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on. Let's see if I can catch a fish before opening our basket."

"All right." And the boyish eagerness on his face drew a smile as he drew her forward.


	9. Sharing

Nine Sharing 

There sounded a knock.

Shamus shrugged into his pale yellow shirt as he made his way to the door of his room. "Just a second." He fumbled with the first button and then stopped to open the door. He blinked, ears instantly flushing. "G-Good morning, Nina." He cleared his throat and looked down at the front of his shirt to try and hurry his progress with his buttons. It never worked that way.

"Good morning, Shamus." She stepped close and gently urged his hands out of the way. "Here. Let me help."

After a second and just as unsuccessful clearing of his throat, Shamus did his best to swallow the rippers, flutters, and bunches of other things at her presence outside his bedroom dressed in different shades of blue and looking very lovely...

"There you go." She smoothed the front of his shirt with gentle strokes before looking up with a troubled smile. "Can we write that letter to Momo and Ryu now?"

"Oh. Sure."

Nina passed by him into his room before he could stop her, heading straight for his writing desk. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Shamus looked at the door of his room-- He propped it wide and then stepped toward her. Nina almost seemed to clutch the back of his desk chair as she stood behind it.

Shamus stood beside her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention. "Are you okay, princess?"

She sent him a tremulous smile. "I'll be all right."

He didn't like seeing Nina troubled; it made her look frightened and small... His hand lowered from her shoulder to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Then he released it and moved to sit in the chair, Nina still behind him. "So, what did you want me to say in the letter?"

Nina stepped closer as Shamus gathered pencil and paper. Then she rested a hand on each of his shoulders and released a deep sigh. Her breath tickled his neck and pinked his ears, but he liked it and the soft pressure of her hands.

"I'm not certain," she sighed. "I want to apologize, but the apology they deserve shouldn't be drafted in a letter. I want to invite them to visit, but I want them to know that I am sincerely sorry for my choice and decision so that they will come." Nina sighed again, and her hands momentarily increased their slight pressure. "Shay, I... I don't know what to do."

He heard the tension of tears in her voice and reached up to enfold a hand in his, drawing her around to stand beside him. Sure enough, her blue eyes glistened like gems of sorrow. It hurt to see her like that. Taking a gentle hold of her other hand, he stood. "Princess, why don't you write the letter? I think it'll help you feel better." He smiled and gave her hands a succession of squeezes before stepping away from the chair and offering it to her.

Nina hesitantly sat. "B-But... What should I say? How should I address them? What would be--"

"Nina..." Shamus went down on one knee beside her. She slowly met his gaze. His smile softened even further as he rested one hand on the desk and one on the back of her chair. "Princess, it's alright. Just write what you feel. They're your friends. They know you." He caressed her cheek. "You'll do okay."

She smiled, and the glisten of her eyes changed to a glitter as she leaned forward to embrace him. Shamus felt a bit of surprise, but he settled into the embrace and the warmth within with a smile as he enfolded her into his arms.

"Stay here as I write it, Shay," she whispered. "Please?"

He pressed his lips to the softness of her hair. "Sure."

Nina sniffed and pulled back, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she changed her focus back to the letter. "All right." She slowly lifted the pen and dated the letter, this time allowing Shamus to stand. He rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "'Dear Momo (and Ryu if present),'" Nina dictated as she wrote. "'I sincerely hope this letter finds you well, as I have missed your company and the adventures of laughter and heroic rescue we once shared.'" Nina sighed and lowered the pen to look over her shoulder to Shamus. "Shay... Shay, it doesn't sound..." Her lips tilted downward as she refocused on the letter.

"Keep going, Nina. Just work up to it," he urged gently.

Nina took up the pen again while softly biting her lower lip. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Then write that down." He crossed his arms, resting them along the back of the chair to bring his face beside hers. "It's okay, princess," he whispered. "You're doing good. Keep going."

Nina sighed. "'Momo, I missed your presence at my wedding so few days past and hoped you and Ryu would come for a visit. Shamus has mentioned a misbehaving clock in his office and a desire to go fishing, but I sincerely wished to see your faces and talk.'" Nina's voice broke. "'Please come.' Signed 'Your friend, Nina.'" She lowered the pen with a sniff and hugged herself as she stared at the paper.

Shamus rested his chin on his arm as he reread it. "It'll do good, princess. Just wait. They'll come."

"I hope so," she whispered. Nina tilted her head to the side and touched his. "I hope so."

Smiling, he gave her head a gentle nudge with his. "Come on. Let's give it to the messenger and go have some breakfast. Then we can go walk around in the garden and you can talk to me about the fishing hole." Shamus had no idea how he sounded so unconcerned.

He straightened and gave her shoulders a couple fond rubs as she took up the letter and folded it, sealing it into an envelop which she labeled 'Momo at Repsol's Tower, Eastern Wyndia. Ryu, guest of same.' Then she stood and stared down at it a moment before looking to Shamus. He smiled and reached out a hand. Nina looked again to the letter before placing it deliberately into his hand.

Shamus offered his other. "Come on, Nina," he coaxed. "Don't worry."

Slipping her hand into his, Nina followed beside him out of the room and downstairs. "I just feel as if I didn't say enough."

"You can say it when they get here," he reminded. He caught the attention of a passing young man on his way outside. "Richard, can you take this to Syd and have him deliver it as soon as possible?"

"Sure thing, boss." The young man 'Richard' took the letter, nodded to Nina with a smile and a greeting of "Princess," before stepping again toward the outside.

"Syd's the best messenger I've got. He'll get it there in no time. Knows every shortcut." Shamus tucked her hand around his arm and led her to the dining hall.

"Shamus, wait."

He halted and looked down at her, still smiling. "Sure."

She met his gaze with a soft expression. "Can we talk first?"

"Sure. I haven't given Rufus his morning run yet. You mind?"

Nina shook her head. "Is he in back?"

Nodding, Shamus led Nina toward the back of the front hall. "I usually throw a stick around and wrestle with him first thing. I slept in this morning. Just couldn't get up." Shamus felt his ears go red, mostly because he'd spent most of the morning reliving their last few days together.

"Neither could I. Same as yesterday."

Shamus remembered all-too-well what had preoccupied her then. A lack of passion and the request of a kiss. He opened the door for her and ushered her past to the dog-run beyond. Rufus barked a greeting and bounded toward them, tongue lolling out of his mouth as his tail wagged a furious and ecstatic welcome.

"Hey, Rufus. Did you miss me?" Shamus asked. He released Nina's hand to kneel and scrub the dog behind his ears. "Good morning, big fella. Hope you don't mind me spending so much time with princess. Been helping her get settled in."

Rufus grumbled and groaned, but only because Shamus had found the spot behind his ears. Nina giggled and knelt beside them. "I believe as long as you keep scratching that spot, Rufus won't care a bit."

"Yeah, you like that dontcha. Right there." Shamus laughed and then pushed Rufus back. "Where's your toy, Ruf? Huh? Go get your stick! Go on!"

Rufus turned and bounded back to the boundary of his dog-run, sniffing and searching for the requested item. Shamus gave a shake of his head as he moved to sit on the grass. He watched Nina do the same, wrapping her arms around her legs as she drew them close. He grinned at her. _Sammy boy, I do believe you've lost your mind,_ he informed as he leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Great morning, huh? I love it when it's like this. Kinda chilly but still shining and pretty. Kinda makes you believe everything's perfect in the world."

Nina continued to watch his expression, smiling the same as he. Though he was certain his smile was a lot less... refined. He just couldn't stop, even with all the negative possibilities that tried to steal his blissful ignorance. _So bring up the subject. Might as well, since you're smiling like a loon._ "So... What did you need to talk about?"

Before she could speak, however, Rufus bounded over and into Shamus with such exuberance at finding his toy that he knocked him completely over.

Nina giggled.

"Rufus!" Shamus complained, laughing as the dog licked and slobbered all over his face. "Rufus, you big ox, I was trying to have a deep conversation with my wife. Get off!" Shamus tossed away the dog's toy and Rufus charged after it, barking the entire way.

Nina moved to lay on her stomach beside Shamus, propped up on her crossed arms as she smiled down into his face.

Shamus put his hands behind his head. "You were saying...?"

"I will need your help with a few things," she informed, her lips tilted upward in a caress of a smile.

He adjusted his hands behind his head. "Sure. Like what."

"Such as moving my things into your room."

Shamus sat up. "What?"

Nina giggled. "Shamus, be careful. You're going to hurt yourself."

He faced her completely. "Nina, think about this a second--"

"I have. All night and most of this morning." Nina moved to a kneeling position, sitting back on her heels. "I understand that sharing a bedroom is a large step, especially in trust, but I want to keep moving forward. Sharing our bedroom is the next logical one."

Shamus swallowed hard. _Is this happening?_ "Of course, if you want, I just..."

Still smiling, Nina nodded. "I know, and I appreciate that, but--"

Rufus interrupted with a nudge and a lick, fussing and grumbling and yipping for the toy until Shamus tossed it far away. Then he refocused slightly wide eyes on Nina.

"There will still be the two beds, and I hadn't planned on moving anything around – it's still your room – but I wanted to at least take that step forward." Her smile slowly faded to seriousness. "Shay, I don't want to make anything difficult for you. If you'd rather not, I do understand."

Lowering his gaze to the grass, he rubbed at the back of his neck. "It's not that, Nina... well, not really. I mean..." He met her gaze. "Sure you can move your stuff, princess. I just..." He cleared his throat and looked away again. _Yeah. How do I say that?_

Nina reached out and covered his hand with hers. "I know, Shamus. Really. I do. That was the one hesitation I had all night."

Shamus' ears burned. "I don't want to hurt you, Nina, and I'm afraid... I mean..." He released a deep breath and clasped her hand. "Are you sure?"

"Shay..." Nina gave his hand a squeeze. "I know what might happen, and I thank you for being so concerned, but I had already... accepted that intimate moment as a future. I don't dread it, so neither should you."

"I don't," Shamus said softly, "that's why I wanted to wait." He glanced at her, meeting her reassuring smile. "I'll try my best, princess. Really I will."

Nina's eyes sparkled as she cupped his jaw with her other hand. "You aren't super human, Shamus McNeil, and I don't expect you to be, so don't fight your own feelings. Please?"

_Help--_ Shamus wordlessly nodded.

Rufus bounded between them, breaking the moment while licking faces and whipping arms and bodies with his tail. The pair giggled and laughed, exchanging glances while giving Rufus the attention he wanted. _Sammy boy, you just got the world handed to you. You know that?_ He helped Nina to her feet and touched her under the chin. She smiled. _Yep._

Shamus couldn't help but notice Nina picking at her food that evening after dinner. Her expression thoughtful. Of course, dinner and the time directly after spent in the drawing room had been the first moments they hadn't been busy keeping their mind from the important change happening that evening.

There had been rough-housing with Rufus, picking up breakfast of fresh fruit and buttered bread from Ed on the way to the stables to visit Lady, and then the task of moving and organizing Nina's things within his room. That task had been punctuated with lunch and a visit from Bunyan to wish the newlyweds blessings as well as talk business regarding the grove. Shamus had made doubly sure that Bunyan and Nina both knew and understood she was involved in any decision made regarding McNeil.

Bunyan gone, lunch over, and Nina shifted from one room to the other found them sitting around the dinner table in a rather odd silence. It had only occasionally been broken by a comment that had long since been forgotten.

Now the pair did their best to relax in the drawing room, Shamus every now and again reading certain interesting articles to her – feeling very much the husband – and doing his best to answer her difficult and insightful questions.

After sending what must have been his 100th glance to the wall clock, he lowered his paper. It was an hour before bed. "Nina."

She looked up. "Yes?"

He stood and stepped to where she sat at the piano. He offered her his hand. "Come on. Let's go up and get used to the idea."

Nina smiled and stood as well, accepting his hand. "All right."

The pair left the drawing room and moved for the stairs, Nina ascending ahead of him. _Okay Sammy boy, you're both in an awkward spot. Take it easy and slow._ They crested the stairs and Nina's step hesitated.

Shamus brought a hand up to her back. "Nina, we don't have to do this," he said softly.

"Oh. No, Shamus," Nina assured as she faced him. "I didn't hesitate about that. I can't remember where I put my pajamas."

Shamus laughed. Nina giggled, and the action caused a nearly audible tear and break in the tension. He enfolded her hand in his. "Well, let's go on a search. Are they the pretty pink ones you had on yesterday?"

"That's one pair. I also have a pale yellow one, a cornflower blue one, and a pin-striped one of burgundy and ivory." Nina examined his profile. "Did you want me to wear the pink?"

Ears and cheeks red, Shamus cleared his throat. _She's asking me what she should wear to bed...? _"Whatever you want." _That she's coming to bed is fine!_ He cleared his throat again.

"Isn't your favorite color blue?" she prompted.

Shamus sent her a sheepish smile. "Yes."

"Then I'll wear that one..." She giggled. "If I can remember where I put them."

Opening the door for her, Shamus chuckled and ushered her inside before releasing her hand. "Like I said, I'll help."

"And see my under things? I don't think so, Mayor McNeil."

Shamus laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll change in the bathroom while you look for your p.j.s. How's that?"

"A much better idea." Nina headed toward the dresser set to the right of her bed, the right-most one. She opened one of the drawers just as Shamus reached the door of the bathroom. "Oh. Wait." She turned to face Shamus.

He faced her. "Yeah?"

"Do you wear..." Nina's cheeks flushed an entrancing shade of rose as she kept her expression serious. "I can't believe I'm asking, but I guess I want to know what to expect."

"Oh. Right." Shamus cleared his throat and picked at a suddenly very intriguing splinter in the side of the bathroom door. "I usually wear pajama pants." He cleared his throat again. "Don't like wearing a shirt. Cuts me off at the neck."

"Oh."

Shamus changed his focus to her. She picked at a nail and bit at her lower lip. "Nina, did you need me to wear a shirt? I'm sure I can find a T-shirt that'll work."

"I hate for you to..." Nina tucked some hair behind her ear as she peeked over at him. "I mean... This is still your room, shouldn't you...?"

Shamus smiled. "It's okay. I'll just put on a shirt the first couple nights. I don't mind. Remember, we're still getting used to the idea."

"Will you take it off during the night if it hurts you?"

Shamus nodded.

Nina softly smiled. "All right. Thank you, Shay. I so appreciate it."

"My pleasure, princess." He entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Shamus gripped the doorknob with a release of breath as he pressed his other hand against the door. _Is this happening?_ He heard Nina's absent chatter to herself about the possible location of previously misplaced pajamas and reluctantly smiled, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation while enjoying the absurdity and tension in a sick, twisted way. _Sammy boy, you've lost it. Might as well sell the deed and bankrupt the town, because too much of a good thing can't be healthy._ But Shamus felt more alive now than he had a month before.

He was independent.

He was in love.

He was married.

Rubbing at his scalp of curls, Shamus gave another shake of his head and went about changing into his pajamas, finding a loose-fitting T-shirt to wear as the other half, and then finishing certain other duties one had to do before venturing to bed. Then he turned for the door and halted, staring at the doorknob and wondering if he would look and sound ridiculous if he knocked and asked his wife if he could come in... Shamus rubbed at the back of his neck, fist on hip. _Hm. This is a puzzle._

Finally, Shamus shrugged, closed his eyes, and leaned out the slightly opened door. "Nina? You decent?"

He heard the pad of bare feet and cautiously opened one eye and then the other. Nina stood in front of him with a somewhat childish smile, eyes brightly shining and set off by the shimmering blue of her pajamas. Shamus straightened and opened the door the remaining way, feeling the coming of his silly smile and hearing his just-as-silly chuckle as he passed her. Nina closed the door behind her, and Shamus rolled his eyes as he threw his hands up into the air. _Sammy boy, just relax!_

Shamus released a slow breath as he moved over to his bed, the left one, and pulled back the covers. Once down, he sent a glance to Nina's and rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged and went around to do the same for her, turning down the covers and plumping her pillows with a crooked smile and another shake of his head. Then he went back to his bed and slipped inside, adjusting the covers around him before reaching to the bedside table and taking up the book he tried to read each night. _You've got to be kidding. Your first night in your bedroom with your wife and you're going to read?_ Shamus cleared his throat and deliberately opened the book to the marked page.

He heard the clunk and click of the bathroom door opening, the light being extinguished, and then her soft pat-pat-pat-pat of her bare feet making their way to her bed. Shamus kept his eyes on the book and then frowned. _You're not really going to do this, are you?_ He released a breath, closed the book, and then set it aside. He met Nina's smiling gaze with an easy one of his own as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her waist.

"You found your pajamas," Shamus innocently offered.

Nina giggled.

Shamus' lips twitched with his withheld laugh. He looked away and adjusted the covers around him.

Nina released a deep sigh. "Now what?"

"Don't really know. Never been married before." He looked over at her in time to get a pillow in the face. He laughed and caught the offending plushness before it tumbled to the floor. "Nice shot."

Her eyes twinkled as she crossed her arms. "Thank you."

"You want it back?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Please."

Shamus tossed it over at her, but only so that she could catch it. "There you go. I figure I'll wait on the pillow fight until day three or four. Since you're new here and all."

Giggling, Nina plumped up her pillow again. Then she stuffed it behind her and pressed herself back into them. She twiddled her thumbs, still smiling as she looked around the room at the pictures of family, McNeil, and his father's ranch. Shamus watched her face as she examined each picture in turn. _Now what?_ And he wished he had the answer to the question.

Nina's examination traveled to him and stopped. She snuggled deeper into the pillows as she scooted under the blankets a little more. "Rei used to tell ghost stories when we weren't tired," she informed simply.

Shamus lifted his hands and arms in a shrug. "Sorry. Don't know any."

"Oh that's all right. I never did like them. I just wanted to tell you something about my adventures."

"Oh." Shamus turned onto his side and rested his temple onto his fist. "Me and my brothers used to swap adventure stories. Of course, we had to make them better each time around because we'd already heard them a million times over."

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners with her smile. "Yes. I often complained to Rei that he retold the same stories with embellishments instead of creating new ones. Garr was always the better source for stories." Nina's expression saddened, and she changed her focus to the ceiling. "I miss him."

Shamus watched her in silence before carefully asking, "What was he like?"

"Garr?" Nina scrutinized the ceiling as if recalling an image from her colorful history. "Garr was the embodiment of... honor and purpose. He was steadfast. Loyal to his beliefs, almost to a fault." Nina lowered her gaze to her hands that clenched and unclenched the blankets. "But he was such a good friend. I don't know what we would have done without him." She sniffed and released a sigh.

"I'm sorry you lost him, Nina," Shamus offered.

Nina nodded and looked over at him. "So am I, but I never regret the time and adventures we shared. I learned so much from him."

Shamus offered her a comforting smile, which she returned. Then he sat up, stretching toward the large lamp between their beds. "We better turn out the light, I guess. Get used to the sounds of each other's breathing and stuff."

Click.

Dark. Silence. Soft breathing... bed sheets moving... satin on sheets... hair on pillow... soft breathing...

Shamus smiled wider. "You lost your pajamas."

Nina giggled and Shamus laughed, ducking when he heard the sound of pillow leaving bed. It thwapped him in the face just the same.

"Good shot."

She giggled again, softer this time, and he heard the sound of her adjusting her position in bed. "Thank you."

Turning onto his side, Shamus stared into the darkness at the general area of her bed. "Want it back?" Though he didn't know if he wanted to give it back. It smelled like her.

"That's all right. I have plenty."

So he pulled one of his pillows out and set it on the floor, shoving it over to her side of the room. "In case you change your mind." He tucked her pillow under his head and closed his eyes.

He heard her take up his pillow and adjust it within her own bedding. Then hair on pillow as she faced him. "Shay, did you ever have such a friend?"

Shamus nodded. "Bunyan."

"Really? I like Bunyan." And Shamus could tell from her tone that Nina's face relaxed to a smile again. "He's a little gruff, but I think that's why I like him. He has a kind heart. A good heart." Pause. "What did he help you with?" Seriousness and curiosity had replaced the smile.

"Life." Shamus smiled. "Pretty much everything about it. I was the second youngest of 13--"

"My goodness," Nina breathed.

"Yeah. 10 boys and 3 girls, so I kind of got the brunt of a bunch of bad stuff. Made me a bit of a brat."

Nina gasped. "You? Really?"

Shamus chuckled and turned over onto his back. "Yep. Sweet, innocent little Shamus McNeil." He sent her a look, but all he could make out was her silhouette. "I mouthed off at Bunyan one time, I don't remember why, and he whooped me good. I needed it too, so don't think 'oh you poor boy' or anything."

Nina giggled. "I've heard the same tale from Ryu and Rei both about Bunyan."

Shamus grinned. "Yeah. I bet you did." He looked away. "He took me under his wing, so to speak. Taught me stuff I needed to know, things I didn't think I did, and stuff I never would have thought to ask. I think I was eight... or ten. Can't remember. Been a long time." Shamus looked back over at Nina. She watched his reactions with a soft smile, covers snuggled close about her. She looked too adorable for words. "He's the one that made me see how much I really did like ranching. I just never thought I would because all my brothers were in line ahead of me."

"Why bother if you weren't going to get the ranch?"

Shamus nodded with a slight smile. "Exactly. But Bunyan helped me see that didn't matter. If I cared about the ranch, if I wanted a future for myself and for my family, then I needed to pull my head out of my ass-- Sorry. I needed to quit feeling sorry for myself and get to work. I don't know how he got me to see it, but he did. I worked my butt off that summer, impressed the dickens out of my dad, and then found that he kept giving me more and more responsibilities because of it. Ticked my brothers off, but what could they do? They were going to be married off one by one because they hadn't taken the time to get involved."

"You must have been very surprised at how much fun you had taking care of the ranch. Learning so many new things. Understanding what your father talked about with the other hands. Having an important opinion to offer." He heard a sound of moving bedclothes and supposed that she hugged her blankets closer. "Your little heart was likely about to burst with it."

Contentment lightened his face as he put his hands behind his head. "Yeah. You've got it right there."

"I'm glad you had Bunyan, Shay. I like the Shamus McNeil I've come to know."

Shamus smiled and heard her yawn. "Thanks, princess. I kind of like him, too." He adjusted his hands behind his head. "Did you ever give your folks problems?"

Nina giggled. "Of course. You don't believe they wanted me to go with Ryu and have all those adventures do you?"

Shamus chuckled. "No, I guess they wouldn't." He faced her silhouette. "So how did you get out of the castle?"

"I didn't intend to leave the castle," Nina confessed. "I had only gone down to the dungeon to let Ryu out, he'd been confused with some unsavory characters as their accomplice, you see. Well, they tricked me into letting them out instead, and then proceeded to kidnap me. Ryu broke out of his jail cell and rescued me, even at the danger of his own life. When they left, he and I escaped out of the dungeon by way of the catacomb of tombs beneath the castle. Then, when we stopped at a house just outside Wyndia castle to rest, these same fiends grabbed me and him and took us to the Arena. We were able to escape though, due to the fact that the man set to watch us had a drinking problem."

Shamus chuckled. "Boy. You have had adventure, haven't you?"

Nina giggled after another telltale yawn. "Yes, and these adventures taught me so much about people. I would never have learned that within the walls of Wyndia castle."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Shamus stretched, releasing his own yawn, and faced Nina's silhouette again. "Good thing, too. I don't think I would've liked you nearly as much." He gently smiled. "Actually, maybe I would. You're really cute, you know."

Nina giggled again. "Thank you, sir."

Shamus released a deep breath and changed his focus to the ceiling. He yawned again. "Man. All this relaxing's made me sleepy. Maybe we better cut the chatter and try to sleep?"

She was heard to turn over onto her side. "I guess so." It sounded like she said it through a yawn.

Shamus smiled. "Good night, princess," he said softly.

"Good night." Snuggle into covers. "And, Shay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He looked over at her silhouette. "For what, princess?"

"For everything."

Shamus breathed deep. "Sure."


	10. The Journey

Ten The Journey 

Nina hugged the pillow to her with a soft smile as she lay on her side. Shamus still slept; curls tousled, shirt removed some time during the night, covers kicked cattywunkus down around his legs and waist. Occasionally during his early morning sleep he mumbled some indiscernible phrases and scrubbed at his scalp.

Each mumble and squirm and smack of his lips endeared him to her a little more. Of course, their conversation the previous evening had soothed her heart even more toward the rightness of the decision she made. The timing had been right, and he had done more than his best to help with the transition.

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners with her attraction and fondness that so smoothly and easily blossomed to that long-time romantic dream. She felt an eagerness now to discover even more about the man she married; his favorite foods, favorite song, sweets, poems, books... and so many other things. A pleasant adventure into the unknown to draw it closer to herself.

Shamus mumbled again; this time he stretched long and smacked his lips with a grimace. Then he scrubbed at his scalp, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and kicked the covers off completely before sitting up with a slight grunt and dangling his legs over the side of the bed. He gripped the mattress a moment before pushing himself to his feet, a hand again going to his tousled curls to give his scalp another rub.

Nina watched with a continual soft smile, thoroughly enjoying the intimate view of his morning persona.

Shamus padded toward the bathroom. He scratched at his jaw and budding beard, and then at his trim stomach and abdomen. When he looked toward her, he gave a sleepy smile and yawned "Good morning, princess."

Rolling over in bed to her other side, she watched his progress to the bathroom. "Good morning, Shay. Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah. I dreamt I married a beautiful princess," he said thru another yawn. "Isn't that a stitch? A farmer/rancher/mayor with a princess." Shamus gave his head a shake and stepped the rest of the way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Nina giggled and pushed back the covers to slide out of bed. _He isn't a morning person, I guess._ That was fine. Rei hadn't ever been one either, even having a tendency to sleepwalk. Then there had been Momo, who had usually forgotten to sleep because of being engrossed in some mind-boggling question that took most of the night to solve. A couple of times she had napped while they journeyed, Garr carrying her without complaint.

Nina padded to the bathroom door just as it suddenly opened. Nina focused on Shamus' wide-eyed gaze of surprise and his partially shaved chin with a wider smile than before. "Yes?"

Raising a finger to point, Shamus only stated, "Nina."

"Good morning again," she said, laughing while adding, "Husband."

Shamus' ears burned, and he cleared his throat as he lowered his finger with a sheepish smile. "I'm not the brightest candle in the morning. Sorry."

"It's all right, Shay. I understand all about mornings."

She stood across from him, softly smiling up into his still sleepy expression half covered in shaving cream. Then she surprised both herself and him by relieving him of the shaver and pushing him gently back into the bathroom until he sat on the toilet.

"Hey. I need that to shave," he protested feebly.

"No," she countered with mock seriousness. "I need it to shave. Now hold still."

Shamus regarded her with mock suspicion. "Have you shaved a man before?" He lifted a hand to hold her wrist, keeping her hand from his face. "Just curious."

"No. You're my first." Nina smiled. "Do you mind?"

His expression relaxed into his genuine smile. "No." He released her wrist. "Just go slow and don't press too hard."

Nina's smile faded to serious concentration. "Will it hurt badly if I accidentally cut you?"

"Nah. It'll just sting a little. Don't worry about it."

"All right."

Shamus' eyes twinkled as she began to shave the other side of his face with steady strokes and equal pressure. Nina occasionally met his gaze to smile.

"Your hair is poking up," Shamus commented softly, and then he reached up to stroke and pat it down.

Nina's lips twitched. "Pillows do strange things to one's appearance, don't they?" She tenderly wiped a bit of shaving cream from his ear before again shaving stroke by steady stroke.

Shamus tilted his head as directed, smiling fondly. "Yep. They make a wife look even better."

Nina's eyes brightened, but she didn't hesitate her stroke or meet his gaze. "Thank you," she said softly. "I had already noticed the same of my husband."

Shamus' smile widened. "I like it when you call me that."

"Shay, be careful," Nina gently scolded. "I don't want to cut you."

"I don't mind."

She met his gaze. "I do. Now hold still."

He grinned. "Okay."

Nina giggled and shook her head before continuing the shave; gentle stroke, wipe on towel, gentle stroke, meet gaze and smile as wipe on towel, gentle stroke, stroke, stroke. "All done."

She wiped the remaining patches of shaving cream from sections of his neck, ears, and nose. Shamus' lips held a silly smile the entire time.

"Do you put anything on your face after shaving? Your chin looks a little red," Nina observed, concerned.

Shamus waved it aside as he stood. "It burns a little, but that goes away fast enough."

"Hold it, mister," she said firmly, urging him back down. "Let me see what I have for that." She stepped to the counter to the right of the sink and searched certain small bottles of lotions and astringents. "This one, I think." Nina retrieved a small bottle and stepped back as she removed the lid. She measured a small amount onto her palm and then took it up with her fingers. She met his curious gaze with a reassuring smile. "This might be a little cold, but only at first. It may sting, too."

"It's alright."

Nina gently applied it to his chin and cheeks, spreading it evenly and light with soft motions of her fingers. She liked the feeling of her fingers on his skin, and couldn't help but smile as she kept on. Too soon, the lotion was applied to her liking and she lowered her hand from his face.

"There. Does that feel better?"

Shamus nodded with a soft "It does."

"Good." Nina secured the cap onto the bottle. "It's a moisturizer. You may use it as often as you need it." Nina turned the bottle to read the name. "Oh. I haven't used this in a while. I'm glad it worked for you." She smiled and raised her eyes to meet his.

He reached out and took the bottle from her, ears and cheeks flushed as he read the label. "Thanks, princess."

A strong flutter rose within, widening Nina's smile. "Now I suppose I should leave you alone, so you can do whatever else you need to do." She rubbed at his upper arm, drawing his attention. "Thank you for letting me do that."

"Shave me?" he asked in surprise.

Nina nodded, eyes twinkling. "A little thing for you, but to me... Another treasured first."

Shamus' expression softened as he chuckled. "Same here, princess." He stood and gently enfolded her hand in his to give it a squeeze. "I'll be out in a bit."

Nina gave his hand a returned squeeze and then stepped from the bathroom, the door closing after her as she made her way to her dresser to choose an outfit for that day. A knock sounded at their bedroom entry, so Nina gathered her robe and slipped into it on the way to the door. A young man she recognized as Richard stood on the other side with a note.

"Princess," he greeted. "Syd had this for you. Just came in this morning."

"Thank you," she whispered as she took the note. She stared down at it in silence for several moments before biting her lower lip as she opened the note, dreading what it could say.

"_'Nina, thank you for your letter. Ryu and myself should arrive there some time in the next couple of days. Momo.'_"

Nina's eyes filled and overflowed with tears, and her smile quivered. "Thank you, Momo," she whispered. The door of the bathroom open and she looked up, showing the letter as Shamus approached. "They... They're coming."

He softly smiled down at her as he took hold of her hand, not saying a word while being just as comforting as if he had.

Nina stepped forward and embraced him. "They're coming," she whispered.

Holding her close, Shamus rested his cheek on the crown of her head. "I told you so," he teased.

Nina sighed and pulled back. "Shay, thank you so much. I hadn't intended to tell you, but I'm so glad I did."

Shamus brushed a few wisps of hair from her cheeks. "My pleasure, princess." Then he held her gaze, ears burning, and asked "Can I kiss your cheek?"

Nina's heart melted completely, and her expression softened as she raised her hands to cup his face. "Shamus, you don't need to ask. Your kindness deserves a lot more than a simple kiss."

"A kiss is a moment, princess," Shamus whispered. "I'd rather have your trust than a wee thing like a kiss."

Nina's eyes glimmered as her throat tightened. "Oh Shay..." she pressed her lips lightly against his, then again, and a third time before pulling slowly back. "How can I not trust you," she said in a choked voice.

His eyes twinkled with mischief, and the boyish smirk made him look even younger. "I'm a prankster."

Nina laughed. "Yes. I don't doubt it, what with 10 brothers." She caressed his cheeks. "I'll keep my eye on you."

He grinned. "Okay."

"Shamus McNeil," Nina giggled. "You flirt."

Shamus' ears pinked a darker shade as he took her hands from his cheeks and held them in his. "I better get dressed. You want the bedroom or bathroom?"

Nina's smile faded to seriousness, and then she absently bit her lower lip. "When would it be all right to dress in front each other?"

Shamus' entire face reddened, even down his neck. He cleared his throat. "Um... well..." He noticed he still stood shirtless and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know. It's an uncomfortable question." She lowered her gaze to her pajamas and fiddled with the bottom hem. "I suppose..." She looked up again. "I suppose it would be best to wait until we're more comfortable sleeping in such close quarters?"

Shamus nodded, some of the red receding. "I-I'd rather not be in... well, that's kind of an awkward... I mean..." He released a quick breath and lifted his arms in a gesture of frustration.

"Just say it, Shay," Nina encouraged.

But he cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck, his eyes carefully averted as he said, "Nope. Too humiliating. I'll pass."

"I understand that," she admitted quietly. "She motioned to the bathroom. "I'll change there."

"Okay." He shyly smiled, finally meeting her gaze. "Thanks for the shave. Can you do it tomorrow?"

Nina rubbed his arm. "I'd love to." Then she gave it a slight squeeze and moved toward her dresser, where she pulled out a rose blouse, black leggings, and certain other necessities. "Did you have anything specifically planned today?"

"I should go around and check up on how everyone's doing." Shamus pulled his own trousers and shirt from his dresser. "I was hoping you could come and meet everyone."

"I would like that," and Nina constantly felt amazed at how his request for such in-depth involvement touched her so deeply.

"We could take horses instead of a carriage. That way you and Lady could finally get to play."

Nina's eyes twinkled as she turned to look over at him. He still gathered socks, etc. "That would be wonderful, Shay. Thank you."

"Sure." He cleared his throat and turned from the dresser, clothes held behind his back. "Bunyan will probably want to take us around the grove."

"Oh I would love a chance to see it."

Shamus' smile was easy and welcoming. "I thought you might. Some of the trees are still blooming. It's really pretty."

Nina adjusted her hold on the clothes. She so wanted to continue talking... Seriousness overpowered her smile. "Shamus, could we try it. Please?"

His expression darkened with concern. "Try what?"

"Changing here." His cheeks flushed as his gaze lowered. Nina hurried on. "Couldn't we just turn our backs to each other? I don't want to stop talking."

Shamus rubbed at his neck and scalp. "I know, princess, but..." He sent her a glance and then sighed deep. "Call me a softie. Okay."

Nina's face brightened, and they both turned around. "What did Bunyan decide about those trees near the creek?" She sat on the bed and began changing out of her blue pajamas.

"That's one of the things we were going to look at. We don't think the bank will give way, but it might be a good idea to transplant them some place else anyway."

Nina stood and slipped out of her bottoms, hearing Shamus do much the same. She smiled slightly, feeling much the risk-taker. "They're fairly young, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so their roots haven't expanded 100 yet. Bunyan figures it's best to move them now. I think I agree with him. What do you think?"

Nina's hands paused as the warmth at the statement settled deeper. "I think it's a wise idea," she said softly. "Just to be safe, and to give them a better chance against root rot."

"Yep."

"Do you think some grass should be seeded there? To give the bank more stability?" Nina offered.

Shamus paused, then the sound of his dressing continued. "Good idea."

Nina smiled at the pleasure felt with his comment. She stood and tucked her blouse into her leggings, though they were more like knit slacks than leggings.

"Did you want to have lunch with Rei after?"

Nina heard a clomp of boot from his side of the room. "That would be fun." She sat back onto the bed and pulled on each lightweight black sock. "Could we go fishing with him? He cooks a wonderful trout."

"Sure. I kind of wanted to talk to him about the cabin on Mt. Glaus anyway. That would give me a good chance to do that." Second clomp.

Nina eased her feet into her slippers as she absently bit her lip.

Shamus cleared his throat. "You decent?"

Nina giggled. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

She cautiously looked over her right shoulder. Shamus did the same, but over his left. Their gazes met.

"I guess that wasn't so bad," Shamus admitted.

Nina smiled and stood, as did Shamus, and they headed to the door of their room. Shamus ushered her past once he opened it for her, his fingers lightly making contact with her wings. Nina gave a shiver, which Shamus didn't notice, and noted her inner change of emotion with a near clearing of the throat.

"What did you have in mind for the cabin?" she asked.

The two headed downstairs.

"That's what I was going to talk to Rei about. I hate having it just sit up there."

"What was it before?"

"A hunter's cabin. I think."

"Are there any mines up there?" Nina paused at the foot of the stairs until Shamus stood beside her. Then she made her way to the dining hall.

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard of any. Maybe I should have Momo check for metals and minerals?"

Nina nodded. "That would be a wonderful addition to McNeil's trade list, don't you think?"

Shamus looked over at her with an adoring smile. "It would. So far we only have foodstuffs going out. And horses."

Nina's expression brightened. "Oh I hope Momo finds something. I would love for us to be able to export metal items like nails, hinges, or tools."

Shamus sent her a smile. "I guess I should see if Rei or Bunyan know of any blacksmiths and metal workers."

He opened the door for her, ushering Nina into the dining hall with yet another soft touch to her wings. Nina's cheeks flushed.

"Seems to me somebody mentioned a friend of a cousin or something," Shamus continued.

Nina wordlessly nodded. _When did I become sensitive to touch on my wings?_ She remembered many a time when her friends would accidentally touch them. Ryu once touched them on purpose, it had been the first time he had seen her with wings, but there had been no feelings like this. _Is that another step past the fondness? Is this... Is this the passion?_

"Nina?"

Nina blinked, and her eyes focused on Shamus' concerned expression. He held her seat out for her. Nina flushed darker and sat. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Shamus sat in his seat and watched her as she spread her napkin across her lap.

Nina smoothed the cloth napkin with a deliberate action before looking up to meet his gaze. She smiled. "I'm fine, Shay."

He returned her smile and then pushed the bell toward her. "Go for the gusto, princess."

Nina's eyes twinkled.

Shamus stood over her sleeping form and quietly watched, hands in pockets to keep from touching her face. Their previous day together had been a collection of fun and adventure. Laughter. Touches. Smiles. Shared ideas. Glimpses into a deeper part of each other... He released a slow and deep breath as he lowered himself onto her bed, pulling his hands from his pockets.

Nina wrinkled her nose and stretched, pressing the backs of her hands against her cheeks. Then she lifted them up over her head and yawned. She then rolled onto her side, hands cupping her cheek as she opened her eyes to catch Shamus' gaze. She smiled. "Good morning," she mumbled sleepily.

Shamus leaned over her, resting his hand against the bed on the other side of her slim form. "Good morning, princess."

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked thru a delicate yawn.

"Just sitting here."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners. "I see that." Nina watched him watch her while adjusting her cheek in her hands. "Yesterday was fun. Do you think we could do the same today?"

"Sorry, Nina. Today will be an inside day. Paperwork."

"That's all right. I haven't spent much time in the library, or at the piano. Maybe this is my chance?"

"Sure." Shamus watched her bright eyes and expression with a soft smile. Nina did much the same. Then she adjusted her position onto her back, her left hip pressing against him as she reached up to cup his jaw and lightly stroke his cheek.

"You want that shave now?" she asked quietly.

Shamus' ears burned at a clear picture in his mind of something different... He cleared his throat and straightened as he took her hand in his. "You can sleep, Nina. I'll do it."

"I know, but I want to," she told him, and her hand lightly increased pressure on his.

And he wanted her to. "Okay."

Nina smiled and sat up, slipping her legs out from under the covers and over the bed before Shamus had a chance to stand. Her pale yellow pajamas glistened in the early morning sunlight from the windows and made her eyes sparkle and her skin look... _like a doll?_

She stood to her feet and smiled at him. "Have you thought about growing a short beard?"

Shamus blinked. "A beard? No. Why?"

Nina touched his chin just beneath his lip. "Right there. I think it would look wonderful." She took hold of both his hands to pull him to his feet. "You don't have to," she told him as she led him to the bathroom. "You're handsome as you are."

Shamus flushed and smiled.

Nina sat him down on the toilet and then set to work preparing the shaving cream. "Do you think Momo and Ryu might come today?"

"Could be. That's one of the reasons I want to do paperwork today, that and I'm falling behind. It's more likely they'll come tomorrow, though."

Nina mixed the water and powder until it was a soft foam. Then she faced him, brush in hand. "Chin and cheeks?"

Shamus nodded. "Want some help?"

Nina smiled. "Maybe."

She stepped closer and began gently applying the cream. "Did you want me to go thru the books in the library? Or did you want to do that yourself?"

Shamus, whose mouth was completely covered in shaving cream, was only able to look at her serious expression with twinkling eyes.

"I could separate them into piles for you to go through later," she offered.

Shamus slightly nodded.

Nina set the brush and cup aside and took up the towel, which she draped over the sink, and the razor. "I planned on contacting father and having him send me my books from the castle," she commented as she began the shave.

Shamus noticed she didn't call it 'home'.

"If there are any subjects you're particularly interested in, I'm sure he would be more than willing to send them along."

_Wyndian history, so that I can be a good king—_

Nina moved a little closer, actually stepping between his legs. She bit her lower lip in concentration when she began shaving near his jaw and neck. Her fingers were light against his scalp, and the warmth of her yellow-clad legs could be felt through his pajamas. Shamus swallowed very slowly as his hands gripped his knees.

"Shay, this part makes me nervous," she confessed. She performed a slow stroke up his neck.

"You're doing fine," he assured as she cleaned the blade.

Nina smiled softly and stroked again. "You nervous?"

"No." _At least, not about you shaving..._

Stroke. "Then why are you playing with the hem of my pajama top?" Swipe clean.

Shamus looked in horror at his hands. Sure enough, he rubbed the soft material between his thumb and index finger of each hand. He flushed and lowered his hands to his knees.

Stroke, stroke. "You didn't have to stop, Shay," she told him softly. "I only wanted to make sure I wasn't the reason for it."

_But you are._ Shamus smiled between strokes. "I guess I like soft things."

Nina leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead. "There you are."

Shamus chuckled.

Stroke. Swipe clean. "Speaking of soft things, I think I need to give you a haircut. Not too much, because I adore your curls, but enough to keep them out of your eyes." Stroke, stroke.

"Oh. Okay." Shamus believed he would get drunk from the constant close contact.

Nina finished the shave, applied the lotion, and then regarded him with a purely 'Nina' smile after washing her hands while drying them with a towel. Then she set the towel aside and began searching the drawers of the inset vanity.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he stood and moved behind her.

"Ah. Here it is." Nina turned and pushed gently on his chest to direct him back to the toilet. "I'm going to comb your hair," she said, matter-of-fact.

Shamus sat. "Oh."

Nina dipped her fingers into the water basin before running them lightly through his hair. Then she doused the comb and gently began to comb out the curls. "Your hair is so thick and soft," she giggled. "I'm jealous!"

Shamus swallowed hard and gripped his knees. He hadn't ever had anyone else comb his hair. It was... It felt... Shamus smiled, tilting his head different directions as instructed. _Sammy boy, Marianne would be shocked speechless if she saw this._ And Shamus very nearly laughed aloud at the visualized expression on his elder sister's face.

Nina set down the comb and loosed the curls from the dampness into their natural curl using her fingers, rubbing her nails lightly against his scalp. It tingled, but it felt better than great.

"There," she said with a wide smile, giving his scalp a few more light scratches. "It encourages growth." Nina wiped her hands on the unused portion of the towel, still smiling at Shamus, and then picked up the comb and offered it to him. "Could you?"

Shamus slowly took it, looking up from the comb to meet Nina's gaze. His mouth had gone very dry. "You want me to..."

"Comb my hair, silly," she said. The statement was adorned with a giggle as she turned her back to him and sat on the floor between his legs, hugging her knees to her chest.

Shamus swallowed hard. _Oh boy..._ "Okay."

He ran the comb through her hair cautious and hesitant. When the comb caught on a sleep tangle, he stopped. Curls had a wicked tendency to tangle, so he'd had a lot of experience with persuading them out, but...

"It's just a snarl," Nina assured.

"I know, but... uh..."

"Just take out the comb and work at it from the bottom, combing little sections at a time. The comb will work it out."

Shamus cleared his throat and did as he was told, finding out very quickly that Nina's hair was so fine and soft that the tangles practically loosed themselves.

"I find it hard to believe you don't fight with snarls," Nina said, smiling. "Those wonderful curls? Why, they likely have a mind of their own. Why do you think I used a little water and that particular comb?"

Shamus cleared his throat again. "Yeah... um... well, combing your own hair is different. I can tug at my mop, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Shay, but thanks for the thought."

Shamus finished working on the snarl and resumed running the comb gently thru her hair, amazed at how much he enjoyed the simple act. Soon he also began lightly stroking her hair with a soft touch of his fingers; sometimes alternately, sometimes immediately following. Nina didn't comment, and her wings had taken up the familiar slow and rhythmic tickle of the air.

"Your hair is really soft," Shamus commented absently. _Sammy boy, just be quiet._

"Thank you," Nina responded, and it was almost a whisper.

Comb, stroke, stroke, comb, comb. Shamus was at a loss to describe what happened inside. The... closeness. The companionship. Shamus' chest tightened, and he felt a hint of burning at his eyes. He hadn't ever shared something like this with someone.

Shamus lowered his hands and the comb from her head, clenching his jaw as he gripped the comb. "There you go," he whispered.

Nina stood. "Ohhh, that felt wonderful. Thank you." She ran her fingers lightly over her scalp while giving him an almost coy smile. "Can you do that tonight, too?"

Shamus stood, but he was certain he left his heart on the floor behind the toilet. "Sure." Then he stepped almost too quickly toward the escape of the close quarters.

He strode to his dresser and blindly began pawing through a random drawer. He could still feel her hair and her closeness... _Oh boy._

pad-pad-pad-pad... touch on arm. "Did you want to take a bath?"

Shamus paled and then flushed as he continued to search his dresser for something. "What?"

"I'm going to soak in the tub. Did you want to take a bath first?"

Shamus fought back the 'no, I'll take it with you' and gripped a pair of wool socks. "I'll take it this evening before dinner."

"All right." Her hand didn't lower from his arm. "Shamus?" Nina asked softly, "are you... are you all right?"

Shamus stared at the socks in his hand, wondering how much to tell her, how much to show her, and how much to lead. "I'm fine, princess," he said in a careful tone, "it's just... well..." He sighed and faced her. "It's tough to give you... space." He could feel his face flush red and looked away from her blue eyes. Definitely his favorite color.

"You don't need to," she pressed gently. "Shay, that was the one thing I didn't want you to do. Remember?"

"That's a pretty big door to open," he whispered. "I don't want to scare you."

"I know, but what scares me is that I might cause you even more misery by not realizing you're struggling." Nina gently urged him to face her. "Are you struggling?"

Shamus kept his gaze on the collar of her yellow pajamas, and the line of her throat, and the delicate hint of collar bone... He swallowed hard and gave a slight nod. "Sometimes," he reluctantly admitted.

Nina sighed deep and took hold of his hands. "Shay, why didn't you tell me last night?"

Shamus' ears reddened. _You know exactly why, don't you, Sammy boy?_ "It's okay, Nina. We're still..." Shamus finally met her gaze. "You just need a little... time."

"For what? To know that I care? To know that I trust you? To know that I like the feeling within when you touch me? I've come to know that already, Shay."

_Oh boy..._ Shamus cleared his throat. "Nina... Princess, being together" ears burned "as a man and woman is a lot different than just" cheeks flush "kissing or caressing a hand or arm."

Nina nodded, eyes slightly wide. "I know, Shamus. Mother told me before the wedding. She wanted me to be ready."

Shamus lowered his gaze. "Oh." _Here you were trying to protect her..._

"Shay." Nina placed a hand gently under his jaw, raising his gaze to hers. "Shay, if you don't believe I'm ready, I trust that. Until I am, what can I do to help you?"

Shamus stared down at her, millions of questions and requests making it impossible to talk. Just being close to her was difficult for him, but he didn't want to tell her that. He liked being near her. He liked the feeling of being in love, totally and completely lost. It was tough to resist how she smiled and laughed and twinkled, but he did it because he wanted to. He did it because... because he loved her.

Shamus smiled as he drew her hand from his jaw. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know, princess."

"Should I stop--"

"No," Shamus interrupted. He gave her hand another squeeze. "Nina, if you like doing those things, why should you stop?"

"Because they make it harder for you to wait." Nina shook her head, tears threatening. "Why should only you resist?"

"Because I love you," Shamus said simply. "Because I'll do what it takes to give you what you want. You deserve that, Nina."

Nina blinked the tears from her eyes. "But... But I want to help make it easier."

"I know, but it's okay. Really."

Nina's lower lip trembled, making Shamus' throat tighten. Her gaze lowered and she pulled her hand from his. "How can hurting you be 'okay'?"

Shamus released a slow breath. "Nina, come here a second." He motioned her toward an oak chest at the foot of his bed with a hand to her back. She sat down, Shamus sitting beside her. "You aren't hurting me, Nina. I like the shaves, and the combing hair, and the way you look at me when I ask to kiss you. I like the way your wings tickle my skin when you want me to help you fish, even though I know you could do it yourself. That's enough to get me through the waiting."

She looked over at him. "Are you certain there's nothing I can do?"

Shamus enfolded her hands in his. "Just keep trying to love me, princess," he whispered.

Nina's blue eyes darkened as she slightly nodded. "I am... I will... Maybe I do and I don't yet know?" She held his gaze and then whispered, "Shay, will you kiss me?"

Shamus smiled feebly as he swallowed the eagerness. "I don't think that would be a good idea here, princess. Maybe when we go play with Rufus?"

Nina watched his face and expression with tear-filled eyes. Then she smiled and enfolded his face in her hands. "Shamus, please don't change who you are. I want to love this man."

Shamus nodded, his breath caught in his throat. "Okay, princess."


	11. A Word

Eleven A Word 

The day of Ryu and Momo's expected/hopeful arrival found Shamus and Nina finishing up the duty of organizing the library. Bunyan stopped by the latter half of the project to offer some suggestions for the grove's fruit as well as to drop off unwanted books found in his storage basement. Shortly after Bunyan left, accepting an invitation for dinner the following week, Shamus and Nina both heard Rufus excitedly barking.

They exchanged eager expressions before hurrying to the front door and descending the porch steps. Sure enough, Rufus had taken to the task of welcoming an old friend and a new one. Momo regarded the massive black dog with technical interest, her rabbit-like ears of white and light purple doing their familiar delicate wave as she adjusted her spectacles on her petite nose. Ryu accepted the dog's attentions with a broad smile, scratching behind his ears as vigorously as Rufus would have wanted.

Nina noticed a change in the older woman's style of dress. Momo no longer wore the familiar engineer's uniform that had served her for their adventures years previous. Neither did she wear her mortar-board hat. Instead, she wore a pant/vest/shirt suit that looked similar in style while affording a better 'view' of Momo's natural and feminine lines. Nina hadn't expected such a complete change in the engineer in the month since Ryu had begun spending more time at Repsol's Tower.

Nina smiled. "Hello, Momo. Ryu. I'm so glad you came."

Ryu and Momo both looked toward the approaching pair.

Ryu straightened from Rufus and offered Nina a genuine smile as he stepped forward to give her a hug. "Hi, Nina. Hey, Shamus. Nice to see you again." And Ryu made the statement even more believable by his offered hand.

Nina stepped over to Momo while Ryu and Shamus exchanged conversation about McNeil and Rei and the grove. "Momo," she greeted softly.

Momo adjusted the spectacles on her nose. "Nina." Her expression looked a bit uncertain.

"Thank you for coming," Nina continued, and then she stepped forward to embrace her. "I've missed you."

The engineer returned the embrace after a moment's hesitation.

Nina sighed and pulled back, smiling as she held Momo out at arm's length. "Momo, this is Shamus." She looked over at Shamus with a smile and motioned from one to the other. "Shay, this is Momo."

Shamus chuckled. "I know, Nina. She's come out before. I told you, didn't I?"

"Did you? I don't remember. Hmm." She looked back to Momo with a laugh. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. Come in and have some lemonade before lunch. You must be thirsty."

"Nina, why don't you show Momo the gardens," Shamus suggested. He motioned to Ryu. "We can get the lemonade and bring it out."

Nina sent him an appreciative smile. "That's a wonderful idea." She looked to Momo. "Do you mind?"

Momo adjusted her spectacles as she looked around. "I would be interested to see what improvements have been made since the former McNeil left office. Ryu and Rei told many stories of a conundrum of paths. Do you remember?"

Nina nodded, sending Shamus another smile before leading Momo to the right. "I do remember." Nina clasped her hands behind her back as she alternately looked to the grass at her feet and to Momo to gauge her expression. "You look wonderful, Momo. I like the new look. It's very feminine."

Momo self-consciously smoothed the front of her vest and pants. "Thank you." Her ears twitched.

Nina released a silent breath as she scolded herself for beating around the bush. Almost literally. She stopped. "Momo."

Momo faced her. "Yes?"

Nina raised her eyes to meet Momo's gaze. "Momo, I'm sorry."

Momo let out a quick breath as her ears did their usual wave. "Why didn't you ask, Nina?"

"I don't know."

"It would have been a courtesy to voice your concerns before acting on them."

"I know," Nina acknowledged with a slight nod.

"I didn't appreciate it. It hurt my feelings that you believed me either too infantile to handle the decision or too unaware of the difficulty to set a resolve into action."

Nina nodded again. "You're right."

Momo sighed, and this time she crossed her arms and looked away. Her ears waved and twitched at nearly the same instant. "Thank you."

Nina blinked. "Thank you? For what?"

"For caring enough to do what you did. I've learned quite a number of things of myself." Momo faced her with a raised finger. "Though I still don't appreciate the under-handed method used..." The finger lowered. "Ryu has been an invaluable source of help and information. I would never have thought to ask him."

Nina couldn't tell from the statement or from Momo's expression and attitude if they had moved past the initial 'experimental dating' stage. "How... How are things progressing?"

Momo seemed to flush... maybe. "Steadily. We talk. We socialize when appropriate. He brings flowers, and I act appropriately flattered and flustered. He compliments me, and I stammer an acceptance. I cook dinner and he doesn't make faces if it tastes less than perfect. I believe Ryu has even less idea of what 'dating' encompasses than I do."

Nina smiled and then giggled. "Oh Momo. You're priceless."

Momo returned her smile, though hers was more slight. "Nina, thank you for the letter. I wasn't certain of any regret on your part until I received it. Surprisingly, it helped dissuade the anger. I've come to realize I don't like being angry."

Nina shook her head, seriousness darkening her eyes. "Neither do I. I'll try not to do anything like that again."

There was the sound of a bark and approaching laughter, and the girls turned. Ryu and Shamus attempted to approach with full lemonade glasses without getting tripped by Rufus or his dragon-strength tail.

Lunch comprised of adventure stories, explanations of inventions, concepts of new ones, and an innocent enjoyment of each other's company. Nina enjoyed the time together as well as the opportunity to view Momo and Ryu's interaction. There wasn't much difference between the present interaction and Nina's memories of past interactions as friends.

After lunch, Momo took a moment to examine and immediately fix Shamus' weird-sounding clock in his office. It turned out to be a worn gear, easily replaceable. Once the repair had been made, Nina and Shamus both tried to get Ryu and Momo to stay the week. Apparently, the pair had made plans to stop in with the fairies to help with some issues.

Nina and Shamus escorted them to the main gate with arm clasps and embraces and promises of visiting the Tower, as well as a request for Momo to return to perform mineral samples of Mt. Glaus. Then the pair moved off with Ryu being heard to ask Momo a question about one of the new concepts she'd mentioned over lunch. An intriguing pair, but Nina felt they had a chance to be a pair just the same.

Shamus and Nina had made no plans for the afternoon and evening, hoping that Momo and Ryu could have been persuaded to stay. So they both agreed to have Ed pack another picnic lunch and escape to the fishing hole.

Shamus set down their picnic basket and took up the fishing pole that rested across it, having already convinced Nina to try her hand at fishing, and then drew her forward. "Let's see. Where was my spot... Here it is." He led her to a lush bit of grass near the bank. Then he released her hand and started readying the pole. "We won't use any bait right at first. I just want to give you a chance to get used to the pole and the handling of it. Okay?"

"All right." Nina stepped closer as she watched his handling of the pole and the line. "I haven't ever even held a pole," she confessed. "Is it difficult?"

"Not very," he said, and he sent her a wink. "There's nothing to it, Nina. Promise." Shamus gestured her forward. "Come on. Stand over here."

Nina moved to stand beside him and took the offered pole. "How do I...?"

"Like this. One hand here... The other here... Oop." Shamus gently adjusted her hold. "Not so tight. There you go." He smiled and lowered his arms to his side. "Now keep your wrists loose as you draw the pole back and then whip it forward in the same motion. That will release the line. Give it a try."

Nina stared down at the pole with wide eyes. She looked up at him again and offered forward the pole. "Could you show me?"

Shamus nodded, still smiling. "Sure. Here." He took the pole, adjusted his hold, and then cast the line. "See? Just fluid follow-through." He met her gaze. "You want to try?"

Nina bit her lower lip as she stared across the pond. Shamus reeled in the line. She looked back over at him and caught his gaze. His expression looked a bit serious and concerned. "No, I don't think I will."

"Come on, Nina," he urged gently. "Just once. I'll help you."

Nina stared at the pole again, biting her lower lip as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She sent Shamus a glance, and he offered forward his hand. She released a deep breath and nodded.

"Good girl. Alright. Stand right here." Nina took Shamus' hand and moved to stand close beside him. He adjusted her position so that her back was to him. "Now take the pole. Easy grip... That's right." Shamus' arms surrounded her, careful of her wings, and his hands gently covered her hold on the pole. "Keep your wrists loose and just go with what I do. Okay?"

Nina nodded as her eyes stared at their hands on the pole. His breath on her neck feathering her hair... His warmth so close behind... His soft baritone voice... Nina blinked away a tear.

"Okay. Now I'm going to pull the pole back like you saw before. Here we go." He drew the pole back, Nina's upper body moving with his as he did... "And then we continue around in the same flow and let it fly." The line cast out with a somewhat musical buzz. "There now. That wasn't so hard. Now you draw it back in slowly. There you go. Support the pole with one hand and stabilize it against you as you reel in the line. Let me see..." He moved his head from side to side of her to check the position as the base of the pole rested against her. "Good girl. And in comes the line."

Nina stared down at the pole with tears in her eyes and a tightness in her chest, and she felt a shiver when Shamus removed his hands from hers to step away. Nina didn't move.

"You want to try it by yourself, or one more time together?"

The tightening and warmth within heightened, but she shook her head with a whispered "I'll try."

"Good girl. Easy hold, loose wrists... That's right. Pull back and around-- Wow! Look at it go!" Shamus stepped up beside her as he pointed out after the line. "You got quite a distance on that one." He looked back over at her, eyes brightly smiling. "Okay. Reel it in nice and slow. Then we'll try it with bait. I'll help you with that one in case you get a bite."

She wordlessly nodded as she drew in the line, stabilizing the pole as he'd instructed while questioning herself...

Shamus knelt and drew out a small knife to start digging at the grass at their feet. "This place always has the best worms-- And here's one right here." He looked up at her with a playful smile. "Give me the line."

Nina did, and then she watched with a distant expression and a growing warmth as he secured the worm onto the hook all the while chatting about his first not-so-pleasant experience doing the same as a child.

Shamus stood and offered her the line, noticing her smile with a slight raised eyebrow while not making comment. "Okay. Reel it in a little," he said as he moved in to stand behind her. "I'll stand here, but you have to do the cast."

"All right." Nina drew the pole back and whipped it forward, the line singing out along the pond to make a delightful 'ploosh' into the water.

"Beautiful," Shamus said with a smile in his voice. "Okay, now slowly draw it in... There you go." His arms surrounded her again, hovering near her hands. "Stop and let it sink a little... good. Okay, just tease the fish with it now. Just like that. Good girl."

Nina noticed a tremble in her hands and a collection of tears and an odd sensation... and blinked and swallowed it away as she tried to... _concentrate_... on the... fish.

"Oop oop. I think I see a big one coming to investigate..." Shamus gently covered her hands with his. "Get ready. That first bite is a whopper."

Nina closed her eyes, releasing a slow breath before opening them again. She had never before felt such comfort and... eagerness?

"Did you feel the tug?" Shamus asked in a low tone.

"Yes," Nina whispered, for she had. Like a string tied directly around her heart, something gently pulled and drew her closer...

"One more and then he'll run with it," Shamus warned. "Get ready."

"I am." And it was the oddest feeling...

Tug, pull, and 'screeeee' as the fish bolted with the bait and hook firmly submerged within it's mouth.

"Oop! There he goes. Hold on, princess!" Shamus warned with a chuckle and a smile. "Let him have it for a bit and then draw him in. Let him get the fight out of his system and calm down a bit..." The line continued to be drawn out until Shamus slowed its progress and began to draw it in, his hands coaxing hers into the reeling of the line. "Slow and steady. Pull back on the pole a bit. There you go. Come on big fella."

Shamus gently coached and guided Nina to the actions that drew the fish closer to the shore. Then he reached around to take up the line, carefully leaning against her as he drew the fish in and continued to help her support and hold the pole.

"Wow. That's a beaut," he said, smiling. "Here. Turn around here away from the shore, so he doesn't flop back in. Easy. Easy. Don't slip. Okay. Lower the pole a little. There. Hold it steady while I get the hook."

Shamus moved around from behind her, slowly releasing his hold on the pole once he had gauged her own. Then he knelt and began working at the fish's mouth as it flopped on the ground. Nina watched him, her face relaxing into a tender smile as she kept a firm grip on the pole and tension on the line, easing up or pulling it taut when he asked.

"You did great, Nina," Shamus praised as he intensely worked on the freeing of the hook. "Ease up a bit. There. That's good... gotcha!" He lifted the hook with a smile before looking to Nina. "Could you get the muffins and juice out of the basket? That way we can put this monster in there and not get all smelly."

"All right," she said softly. Nina set the pole down and went over to the basket, setting aside the muffins and juice in a daze at a realization she wasn't sure she wanted to hold too tight. She was almost afraid it would leave.

Nina brought the basket back over and knelt beside him as she set it close. "He's beautiful."

"Yep, and all slimy, too," Shamus chuckled. "Oop, oop, in you go." The fish squirmed its way straight into the basket. "There. Now we have dinner." He met her gaze with a continual boyish smile. "You want to see about getting another one?"

Nina nodded. "Could we?"

"Sure." He stood and helped her to her feet. "You need my help?"

She held his gaze with a serious expression. "Please?"

Shamus smiled. "Sure. You know I like it when your wings tickle my arms and face."

Nina giggled and followed him back over to the shore, feeling very much the adolescent enjoying the attentions of her beau.

Shamus leaned against the carriage as he watched her. Nina. A Wyndian Princess dangling her feet in the cool water of a fishing hole. Fishing, joking, and telling stories of adventure over crumbly muffins and chugs of juice straight from the jug. Each day he knew her he found a different part to her intensity. A different depth to her. A new reason to love her: his wife.

Nina leaned back onto her elbows and kicked at the surface of the water, sending the spray up and over her. She giggled and Shamus sighed. Then he double-checked the security of the fish-holding basket – they'd reeled in three of the huge fish – and made his way back over to her, barefoot as he was.

She welcomed him with a bright smile. "I would love to sleep out here," she confessed as Shamus sat down beside her. "It's so lovely, and the ground is so soft, and the air smells so wonderful..." Nina moved her gaze out to the pond and the surrounding brush. "Yes. I want to sleep out here."

Shamus leaned back on his elbows the same as her, their elbows almost touching. "I've done that once or twice."

Nina took in a deep breath, eyes closed as she released it slowly. Then she laid back completely, resting her hands behind her head as she continued to peacefully smile. Shamus watched her, fully believing he couldn't love her more.

"It's a thrill of adventure to sleep surrounded by so much beauty," she said.

Shamus' expression softened. "I can't argue with that," he agreed quietly, fully enjoying the beauty of her face and her smile and the brightness of her eyes.

"It scared me as a child, but I knew Ryu would keep me safe. Then I had Momo, and Garr, and Rei... I never knew a safer time." She opened her eyes and turned her head to meet his gaze, smiling. "Until now." Nina reached out and gently held his forearm, caressing it with her thumb and her very touch. "Thank you, Shay. You've given me a second home. Another place to feel safe."

Shamus couldn't look away, mesmerized as he was by the blue and the light and the sparkle within her eyes. He smiled. "My pleasure, princess," he said softly.

"I know, and that touches me the deepest of all," she told him. "You continue being steady and warm, and trustworthy... allowing me to feel safe and secure and welcome... You never ridicule me, or force your attentions on me, or disrespect me... Shay..." Nina's serious expression softened to the most wonderful smile he'd seen. "Shamus McNeil, you let me see who you are and give me every reason and opportunity to not only be your friend, but to grow even more fond. You've even confessed your own feelings, which encouraged me to try for something deeper. An emotion I've dreamed of experiencing since childhood."

Nina held his gaze a moment before rolling onto her side and propping herself up onto her elbow. The action made her close enough for Shamus to feel her breath against his face and her knee touching his leg. _Sammy boy, hold on to—_

Nina leaned forward and touched his lips with hers, brief and soft. Shamus closed his eyes, releasing a sigh at the warm caress as he hesitantly touched her lips again. Nina accepted his kiss and gently returned it, causing Shamus' mind to splutter as conscious thought was lost to the feeling of her lips accepting the whisper of his return. Again she received and returned the gentle touch, almost seeming to smile against it--

_Sammy!_ Shamus forced himself to pull his lips from hers and sat fully upright. "Ni--"

Nina had followed his movements, sitting up and edging closer to again touch his lips with hers, accentuating the touch by a feather-light caress of her fingers across his cheek. Protests vanished again, and Shamus vaguely recognized a feeling of horror as he returned her kiss and followed it with another, his hands gently holding her upper arms.

One more lingering touch of her lips to his and then she lifted hers away, arms surrounding him as she snuggled against his chest with a sigh. Shamus stared down at the crown of her head with wide-eyes, arms encircling her of their own volition as thoughts finally began to sluggishly flow. _Sammy boy, did you just...? Did Nina...? Kissing...?_ "...Nina?"

"Hmm?" Her tone suggested a smile.

Shamus cleared his throat, finding it difficult to think when she held him so close and the memory of her soft lips still so fresh... "Did you just...? Did we...?"

Nina's wings began a soft rhythmic pulse, barely tickling the air, just as they had the night she had confessed her intent to love him. Nina's arms adjusted their hold. "Yes." The rhythmic pulse continued, almost hypnotically calming.

Thoughts scattered and Shamus swallowed hard, desperately trying to figure what it meant and if he should ask and if he could kiss her again.

Nina sighed. "I love you, Shamus McNeil," she whispered, snuggling closer.

Shamus blinked several times, eyes wide, before words made it through the haze of shock. He pulled gently back. "What?" he whispered.

Nina's brilliant blue eyes glittered with her smile and the truth of a confession he hadn't expected. She moved her hands to gently hold his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. "I love you."

"Y-You... Y-You..." The haze of shock and wonder captured the words back again.

Nina slightly nodded as her smile blossomed to a giggle.

Shamus stared at her slack-jawed for a fraction of a moment before drawing her close. "You love me," he whispered. He nestled his cheek against hers, kissing her several times on both cheek and temple. "You love me."

Nina nodded again, tears escaping her eyes to trace silent exclamations of truth along her face as her arms tightened around him. "I love you, Shay," she whispered in a choked voice. "I love you so much."


	12. Blissful Afters

Epilogue Blissful Afters 

Later that evening, after a dinner of well-cooked fish in a tantalizing sauce, the two spent the remaining portion of the twilight in the garden gazebo lit by the soft and romantic light of paper covered lanterns. Nina opted for the bench while Shamus settled himself on the floor of the gazebo. He supported his back against the bench while draping his left arm across Nina's crossed legs, gently caressing her upper foot and ankle with his thumb and fingers. His right hand held his book on Wyndian history. Nina balanced her book Horse Breeding & Training for the Modern Rancher in her left hand while alternately twirling, scratching, and stroking Shamus' head of curls with the other.

They looked more than content.

"Hm."

Nina lowered her book, her right hand pausing its tease of a particular curl to drift to his shoulder as she leaned closer. She looked to the chapter he read. "What?"

Shamus pointed to a particular paragraph dated several generations previous. "Here's another Wyndian Princess named Nina who battled an evil goddess; 'Tyr' it says. It looks like this Princess Nina joined a young man named Ryu just like you did. And you know what? He was a dragon, too."

"I think I remember my governess telling me that story. That adventure happened back when the Wyndians could fly. Some could even change into large birds."

Shamus looked over his shoulder at her. "Really? Wow. It sounds like something that would only happen in a story, but it's true." He focused back on the book. "It's like the destiny of the Wyndians is to always protect us. Like they're... guardians or something."

Nina's eyes crinkled at the corners with her smile as she wrapped her arms around his upper shoulders - careful not to hit him with the book in her hand - and pressed her cheek against his. "That does sound wonderful. I will have that statement added to our history texts. Our children and our children's children should have the opportunity to remember and be proud of their history."

Shamus lowered his book. "Nina... How many..." He cleared his throat. "How many kids do you want, anyway? I was... I was kind of hoping for a big family like what I had."

"And how many would be a 'big family'?" she asked in mock seriousness.

"Oh I don't know." He cleared his throat again. "Seven...? Maybe?"

"Seven children or five children and then us?" Nina teased, while not sounding as if she teased.

"Seven kids... if you don't mind...?"

Nina softly smiled and then pressed her lips against his cheek. "Why not eight? Even numbers sound so much... lovelier," she whispered.

"No complaints here," he assured as he stroked her ankle.

She kissed his cheek again, the lotion had made it even softer than before, and then caressed it with her nose. "I don't think I've heard you complain about anything, Shamus McNeil. I'm beginning to wonder if you're real."

Shamus chuckled. "Well, to be honest..."

Nina giggled. "I knew it. It was a plot. You're a figment of my imagination." She straightened and tousled his curls. "Take that."

Shamus laughed, and hunkered down. "Mercy! Mercy! It wasn't my idea!"

"Oh really? And who's idea was it, pray tell?" she pressed, giggling and tousling and leaning after him.

"The little voices in my head! They told me to do it," Shamus laughed.

Nina pushed his head away with an "Oh you!" and a bright giggle.

Shamus looked over at her before moving to lean his arm and side against the bench, smiling up into her face. "Nina... I'm glad you think I'm too good to be true," he confessed. "I know you are."

Nina adjusted her position on the bench to her stomach, her face scant inches from his. "And I believe that is a perfect cue for a kiss," she whispered.

Shamus caressed her cheek, brushing hair from her forehead and cheeks. "Princess, your face is cue for a kiss."

Nina felt the tingle and the warmth of her deep love and affection from head to toe, and it hurried a tear from the corner of her eye. Shamus gently brushed it away before gently pressing his lips against hers... and this kiss felt different than the others shared. There was no pause or hesitation. They continued the touch and the kiss as if it were the only way for a deeper part of themselves to talk, to whisper, to confess something that Nina hadn't ever confessed before.

he welcomed the warmth and the emotion and intensity that she could finally name, and Shamus' acceptance of the kiss was as gentle and deep as their first. So touching that Nina found herself crying against his lips and within the kiss that served as such a deeper touch than what it had first been.

Shamus pulled back. "Nina? What's wrong?"

Nina shook her head as she opened her eyes and gave him a teary smile. "Nothing, Shay. Nothing at all. Everything is wonderful," she whispered.

"Then why're you crying?" he pressed, doing his best to wipe the continual flow of tears from her cheeks.

"Because it's beautiful and romantic and a multitude of other things I never thought to have."

Shamus' concern melted to the softness she loved and remembered, and he caressed her cheeks of the tears while confessing another soft "I love you, princess."

The love she felt burned even brighter, with a warmth and intensity much stronger than what she had ever felt for friends and family. Nina wrapped her arms around her husband... her love... her security... and cried.

The early rays of the morning danced across the room, illuminating a quiet couple still sleeping. Covers had been kicked back against the footboard during the warmth of the night, just as a couple pillows had tumbled to the floor.

A slight form with delicate wings and dressed in shiny pink rested content and safe against a more massive frame dressed only in flannel pants. An arm had draped itself across a bare torso as a feminine cheek rested against a deeply breathing chest. A clearly masculine arm had gently encircled the slight form, holding it protectively against anything that might have threatened.

All combined in a peaceful picture of content intimacy as friends and lovers both.

The morning light receded, allowing the pair the time to sleep and dream and wake when their love would beckon.


End file.
